


The Taming of the Omega

by goldhowler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Terushima Yuuji, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Frustration, Hormonal Suga, Hospitalization, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needles, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parenthood, Piercings, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Suga is a little slut, Threesome - M/M/M, True Mates, Weddings, anti-marking collars, omega contraceptives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: Suga is Omega and lives his life in a way that allows him to enjoy himself, but also take advantage of all the hungry eyed Alphas wanting him. He doesn't particularly think of changing this lifestyle until Bokuto Koutarou appears, Alpha with an intention to tame him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully you'll enjoy.  
> I love the idea of wild Omega toying with the Alphas, using everything the nature gave him to his advantage without any immediate consequences.

The dance floor was buzzing with people. Dancing, rubbing against each other feeling the electronic music so loud that it was basically impossible to talk to someone in this place. But then it wasn’t really a place for talking. This particular club was famous for alphas, betas and omegas to come and find their partner for the night, not really a place for someone trying to find a relationship. In the middle of the mass the grey-haired omega was having the time of his life, moving his body in time with the music, eyes closed, arms raised in the air. He felt so alive, it was like his heart synced with the beats of the music. Suddenly a hand slipped around his waist and he felt someone pressing against his ass. Familiar scent surrounded him and he just smirked, grinding his hips against the other person’s front.

“Hmm, you’re always such a tease, omega,” he said into the omega’s ear. 

“Isn’t that why you like me so much, Oikawa?” He turned around, wrapping his hands around the alpha’s neck giving him a sweet smile. 

Oikawa smiled in return, his breath hitching a little at the sight of possibly the most beautiful man he has ever seen, slipping one of his hands underneath omega’s top to caress the skin of his abdomen with his fingertips. “Suga, will you come home with me tonight?”

Sugawara leaned in, nipping at the alpha’s ear with his teeth. “Again? I’m starting to think you might be falling in love with me,” he purred before teasing the earlobe with the tip of his tongue. 

There was no place for love in Suga’s life. He just loved to drink, smoke and party, but what he loved the most was using his beautiful body to seduce alphas to get most of the things mentioned for free along with unlimited supply of sex. Suga never showed any interest in being the ‘proper’ omega, finding one alpha he would mate with and bear his pups, being wanted and spoiled by many just for his gorgeous body was just too good. He grabbed Oikawa’s hand and dragged him away from the crowd, letting the alpha press him against the wall and capture his lips in a hungry, open mouthed kiss. Him and Oikawa first had sex several months ago and since then their ‘relationship’ bloomed into full on friends with benefits.

“So can I take you home? Please?” Oikawa asked again, placing kisses on Suga’s neck above the black collar. If there was another alpha Suga wanted to go home with, he would stop. That was their deal and same applied for Suga, although he rarely suggested anything. He loved trying out new alphas. 

“Hmm, alright,” he finally agreed, his cheeks already flushed. Oikawa grinned, grabbing his wrist and dragging him from the club. 

“Oh, sorry,” Suga apologized when he accidentally bumped into one of the alphas standing around the entrance. The alpha with a crazy haircut turned around and paused, stared at the omega with his golden eyes, just nodding. Suga sensed an opportunity, winking at him while licking his lips a little, before he got dragged away by Oikawa and pushed into the nearest free taxi. He would see the alpha again; there was no doubt about it. They could never resist trying to claim the gorgeous omega. 

The taxi ride was hazy and soon enough they arrived to Oikawa’s flat, who quickly opened the door and shoved the omega inside, locking the door behind them. From there on it was all tongues and hands, none of them really knowing how they got into the bedroom, removing each other’s clothes on the way. 

There was nothing romantic about the deed as Oikawa slipped two of his fingers into Suga’s already slick hole, finding the bundle of nerves almost instantly and the omega cried out, arching his back. 

“Fuck, Oikawa! M-more,” Suga begged and the alpha obliged, slipping in one more finger. There was no need to spend long on stretching Suga and soon Oikawa buried himself balls deep into the hot, slick hole. He felt the nails scratching his muscular back, definitely leaving marks. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to climax, Oikawa sinking his teeth into omegas shoulder. He couldn’t and didn’t want to mate him, but the soft skin was practically begging for the abuse, so he didn’t think twice about adding another mark among those already there. Alphas just loved to mark the omega even if it meant nothing to them. There was just something about the teeth piercing the skin.

-

Suga opened the door to his apartment, taking off his shoes and placing the plastic bag with groceries Oikawa paid for on the kitchen table. It was a mess, dirty dishes and scraps of leftover food everywhere. Scrunching his nose, he took out the bottle of green tea from the bag and drank half of it, remembering to take his contraceptive pill. It was early in the morning, normally he wouldn’t be up at this hour, but the alpha did wake him up when he got up to work. The omega was fortunate enough to inherit pretty large amount of money his grandfather left him, because his work was rather inconsistent as he would always choose a night out or in someone else’s bed rather than to rest so he’d be able to go to an office in the morning. Being pretty good at English and Chinese, he got a job from home as a translator. Couple times a month he would receive an e-mail with a text he would send couple days later translated and that was it. His salary wasn’t too big, but as he wasn’t ashamed to let the alphas pay for many of his expenses it was good enough. 

Grabbing cigarettes from his jacket he crossed the living room full of dirty clothes smelling of alcohol and smoke and opened the balcony door, letting some fresh air in. The early morning sun hurt his eyes, but he desperately needed to sate his nicotine deprivation and Oikawa hated when he smoked around him. Normally he wouldn’t bother, but this time he held himself back - for the groceries. He ran his hand through his hair and cringed at the way it was all gross from the sweat and most likely Oikawa’s cum as well. _Cigarette, then shower and then coffee,_ he made a list in his mind. He should probably clean up the place as well, but that could wait until… later. 

Before getting into the shower he retrieved the key to his collar from the bathroom mirror, unlocking it and placing onto the countertop, the revealed skin of his scent glands perfectly smooth. He smirked at himself in the mirror, once again thinking just how smart he was, coming across this thing two years ago while browsing the internet. Before that the vulnerability of the exposure forced him to be overly cautious, not allowing him to fully let go. Now he could fuck all the alphas he wanted and they wouldn’t have any claim on him. Finally he got into the shower, sighing as the water hit his back. 

When he closed his eyes to wash his hair, the picture of the golden-eyed alpha emerged from his memory. From what Suga could remember, he definitely had strong, muscular arms and that was something the omega just adored. He could just imagine those hands slapping the skin of his bare ass, being pounded from behind as those strong hands bruised his hips. Those thoughts made him so hard he just had to jerk off, coming at the idea of his fingers tangled in alpha’s grey and black hair, yanking as he would be getting knotted. 

_”I’ll get him to fuck me soon enough,”_ he decided as he was drying his overgrown hair, studying his own body in the mirror. _”he won’t be able to say no to this.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga has is goal - seducing the mysterious alpha he bumped into, but that might not go as smoothly as he anticipates.

It’s been four days since Suga decided to hang out around the entrance of the club, waiting for the unknown alpha. He had to come back eventually; there was no doubt about that. All this waiting gave the omega chance to flirt with other alphas that were so eager to light his cigarette and who often tried to take the omega home with them. Suga was a tease, but he wasn’t feeling it like he usually did. He had this goal in his mind, the golden eyed alpha and only after he got a taste of that he would be able to move on. The search for the crazy hair was finally successful on the fifth day of waiting. The alpha Suga was currently talking to was partially leaning over him, telling him about his job or something, it wasn’t like the omega was paying particular attention to him. He stared at the desired one, waiting for him to turn around. It was only after the black haired alpha next to him, who apparently shared the same crazy hairdresser, noticed Suga staring in their direction when the other turned around. Suga arched his back slightly; smirking, letting him know in every possible way that he is there for him. The drunken alpha that kept talking to Suga noticed he was being ignored and walked away, undoubtedly frustrated. The way to the omega was now clear from all the obstacles. The alpha just stared at him, apparently shocked by Suga’s suggestive behaviour, but didn’t make a step towards him. Couple seconds passed before the alpha turned around, told something to his companions and walked away from the club. 

Suga didn’t know what to do. He has never been ignored or worse, refused. His body was perfect, slender but curvy at around the hip and butt area, his skin was smooth and pale, he was the perfect omega and despite all of that he got refused. Was the alpha mated? No, he wouldn’t come here if he was and he did look at Suga the way others usually looked at him. But he did walk away anyways. The anger turned into frustration and he walked into the club, leaning over the bar to order himself a drink some random dark haired alpha offered to pay for. Suga accepted and hour later, he was being fucked against the wall in the alpha’s apartment. There was no need to focus on a single alpha if he could have them all. Maybe he should seduce one of his friends instead so he would know what he missed out on. 

-

Suga got woken up by his phone ringing and loud banging at his front door. Suga yawned, not bothering to check the phone that was somewhere in the mess on the floor he put on some underwear he found lying there and opened the door. 

“You better get dressed right now, sweetheart,” Oikawa leaned against the doorframe with a cellphone in his hand. 

“Why? It’s early, go away,” the omega blinked against the morning sun and attempted to close the door, but Oikawa stopped him. 

“I mean it, we’re going to the hospital,” Suga paused and then realized it’s been almost two months since he last got tested. He surely liked to enjoy himself, but even though he never let anyone but Oikawa fuck him without a condom, he still went to get tested every couple of weeks. 

“Tsk, fine,” he let go of the door so the alpha could come in. 

“You are gorgeous, but your flat’s a mess. And the smell, ugh,” Oikawa said as he crossed the living room, jumping over the pile of clothes to get to the balcony. 

“Didn’t have the time to clean up,” Suga shrugged, taking one of the very last clean shirts from the wardrobe. 

“Since when, three years ago? Maybe you should stay home one night and take care of that, or soon you’ll have to go out naked.”

Suga paused at that comment, smirking before crossing the room. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he purred, wrapping arms around the alpha, who stared at him with blank face.

“We’re not fucking again until you get tested, so don’t even bother.” 

The omega just rolled his eyes on the comment and resumed the search for his trousers. 

The ride to the hospital wasn’t all that long. Suga thought of telling Oikawa what happened the previous night, but then quickly decided against it. If he actually said it out loud, it would become much worse. Right now he might convince himself that the alpha was half blind of just simply too retarded to understand Suga’s hints and it wasn’t because he didn’t want him. 

“You’re awfully quiet today,” Oikawa noted, turning right at the traffic lights. 

“Tired. The alpha from yesterday was so drunk he wasn’t able to come for such a long time, it was awful.” That wasn’t a lie and Sugawara cursed himself for not choosing a better victim. 

“Well next time just come to me, I’ll make you forget your own name you won’t be able to walk the next day.”

“Been there, done that. You’re great, but I’m thinking of something… new.” The black haired friend of his former disappointing goal.

“Alright, as you wish,” Oikawa shrugged as he parked the car in front of the hospital building and unbuckled his seat belt. “But you know I’ll always appreciate your lovely tight ass if you want me to, dear omega,” he winked and got out of the vehicle.

An hour later they exited the hospital, both having provided all the samples needed for the tests. The nurses already knew them and were always torn between being glad they came to be tested or horrified knowing they needed to be tested so often. Suga’s stomach growled and he realized that he hasn’t eaten anything for almost 20 hours now. 

“Alphaaa,” he purred, putting on the most innocent look. “Take me for lunch.” 

Oikawa just looked at the face Suga pulled and chuckled, driving them to their favourite restaurant. 

“You’re getting skinny. You should take better care of yourself or you’ll lose those beautiful curves and we can’t have that, can we?” the alpha pinched his ass and Suga batted his hand away. 

“I’m still much better looking than you,” the omega stuck out his tongue and Oikawa slapped his ass.

In the end Sugawara decided to stay home that night and actually clean up. It was bothersome, but Oikawa was right, he was running out of clean clothes. Cleaning up regularly was such a pain in the ass though. He stuffed the first batch of laundry in the washing machine, took out the trash, washed the dishes and after two hours he sat in front of his computer, realizing that he had received an e-mail with a text to translate two days ago. He made himself a big cup of coffee, grabbed a bar of chocolate and started working, meaning to be finished as soon as possible so he could get on with his plan of seducing the black haired alpha. He was being so petty, but it seriously hurt his pride. 

-

He put a lot of effort into his outfit. The tightest grey jeans, black boots, loose black tank top and his favourite black cardigan. He was very aware the black contrasted with his pale skin, the trousers matched his hair and the collar didn’t even look that out of place. It was his lucky day, he bumped into the alpha almost instantly. As the golden eyed one wasn’t around, he didn’t rely on subtlety this time and couple seconds later he already had the alpha’s full attention. 

“Hey,” Suga smiled, taking another step closer to the alpha’s personal space. “I’m Suga.” 

The alpha’s eyes sparkled and one corner of his mouth stretched into predatory smile. “Hi Suga, I’m Kuroo.” 

“Say, will you get me a drink?” Suga winked, placing one of his hands on Kuroo’s chest, feeling the mucles shifting when the alpha grabbed his waist. 

“Didn’t you make eyes on Bokuto last time I’ve seen you? And now you’re after me? Naughty, naughty omega,” he growled into Suga’s ear, whose toes curled in his boots. He definitely didn’t expect the alpha to be this responsive. 

“Bokuto, huh? Well Bokuto didn’t seem to interested and I have my omega needs, if you know what I mean,” Suga squinted his eyes a little and bit his bottom lip, knowing Kuroo wouldn’t be able to restrain himself for too long. Unlike Bokuto he took his time to consider what was offered. 

“How about we go to your place and I’ll do my best to satisfy all your omega needs?” Kuroo suggested, rubbing against Suga in a way that confirmed the alpha was already too excited for the omega’s ass. 

Suga shook his head, grinding his own half-hard cock against the alpha. “Truth to be told, I’m not inviting anyone over to mine, but if you want me to come to your place, I would be happy to do so.” 

“But you know, I live with Bokuto.” 

Suga’s breath hitched at the information. This entire thing was turning out to be so much better than he could have planned. “If you don’t mind I have no problem with that, Kuroo. At least he’ll know what he missed out on, but let’s not focus on him. I really, really want you to show me what you’ve got.”

That was the breaking point for the excited alpha, who leaned in and slipped his tongue into Suga’s mouth, flicking the small metal ball there. “Hmm, piercing,” he mumbled before sealing their lips again. If this continued like this, they might not be able to get to the alpha’s home, so Suga pulled away. 

“Take me to your place and break me, alpha.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After unsuccessful attempt to seduce Bokuto, it's Kuroo who gets to take Suga home, putting on a show for an alpha who rejected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little something to celebrate me passing the first half of my final university exams, meaning I'm half way to earning a degree! So here, have some Kuroo fucking Suga hard!! :3

Kuroo paid for the taxi and grabbed Suga’s wrist, pulling him towards the small house a little down the street. 

“Fancy,” Suga commented. He surely didn’t expect the two of them to live in a house. A little crammed flat was more like it.

“My mum owns the house, so she’s renting it to us for now,” Kuroo chuckled as he pulled the keys from the pocket and unlocked the front door. The house was silent and only a small lamp standing on a chest of drawers was switched on.

“Bokuto’s in his room. Let’s just say I wasn’t really expecting to come home alone tonight,” the alpha admitted and Suga smirked. Considering the place they met at, his intentions were more than clear. 

Just moments later, they were entering Kuroo’s room. Sugawara didn’t even hesitate before taking his cardigan off and leaning on the bed. The alpha just stood there, leaning against the locked door, watching Suga. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?” Suga asked with raised eyebrow, pushing up the hem of his shirt to reveal the skin of his abdomen. 

“How about you give me a little bit of a show?”

Suga’s eyes sparkled. This was turning out so much more interesting than he anticipated. With other alphas they sometimes didn’t even get to the bedroom, but Kuroo was different and Suga appreciated a change. He positioned himself on top of the bed on his knees, and slowly started caressing his body, starting on his neck, the collar a little bit in the way, but he was already used to it. He slid his fingers down to his chest, biting his lower lip when he brushed over his nipples. 

“You’re so hot, Suga,” Kuroo said approvingly, his voice getting lower with desire.

Suga replied with a smirk and let out a tiny moan when he finally slipped his hands underneath his tank top, showing off his flat stomach before quickly unbuttoning his trousers and taking the top off completely. 

“Aren’t you itching to just touch me, Kuroo? Imagine your warm hands sliding all over my body… How about you come here and show me what you got, alpha?” 

This tempting just snapped what remained of Kuroo’s self-control. He closed the distance towards the bed and grabbed Suga’s hands, dragging him closer and crashing their lips together. He circled one of the pink buds on the omega’s chest and lightly rolled it between his fingers. Suga moaned into the kiss and Kuroo moved on to kiss his neck. 

“This is a very stupid collar,” Kuroo growled as it stopped him from being able to suck a mark on there. 

“But it keeps naughty alphas from claiming me for themselves.”

Kuroo just shot a look at him: “Naughty alphas you say? I’ll show you one naughty alpha right here,” he promised and pushed Sugawara over, leaning over him and peppering his chest with kisses, stopping here and there to suck a mark or bite the skin, which made the omega squirm, edging between moans and giggles.

“No, but seriously, I can’t smell your scent,” Kuroo paused when he tried to nudge around the scent glands with his nose. 

“I’m taking suppressants. Been taking them for years now,” Suga admitted. There was no way he was going into heat, he hated not having control over his own body and even if he was taking contraceptive pills, the chance of getting pregnant while in heat was there and there was no way he would risk it.

Kuroo just shrugged, continuing his work on the pale chest. It didn’t take much longer before Suga tugged on Kuroo’s shirt and he understood the signal immediately. He took it off and the omega gasped, letting his hands touch the muscular chest and the beautiful, sculpted abs the alpha was obviously working on hard. Kuroo was smirking, enjoying the look Suga was giving him. The pale slender fingers slid lower, following the path of hairs from alpha’s bellybutton towards the front of his trousers. Looking up to the Kuroo’s eyes he brushed his fingers over the hard bulge there and Kuroo let out a deep breath. 

“Take it out,” he commanded and Suga was more than happy to oblige, eager to see the cock that would be fucking into him later. He quickly undid the trousers, sliding them down, as well as the underwear. His mouth started watering as soon as it sprung out, hard and flushed. Before Kuroo could do anything, Suga grabbed his butt and made him move towards his mouth, licking the tip before wrapping his fingers around the shaft. When he looked up, Kuroo was staring at him, lids heavy with arousal as he placed one of his hands on the wall for stability and reached down to run his other hand through Sugawara’s hair, pushing it slightly towards his crotch. The omega didn’t break the eye contact as he took the alpha into his mouth, first sucking just at the tip but slowly taking the cock deeper and deeper. He traced the underside with his tongue, knowing the metal ball in his tongue felt so good there. Kuroo tugged at Suga’s hair, who moaned and took him even deeper, the tip already hitting his throat. It was impossible to deepthroat him as such position, but he still took him as far as he could before swallowing around him, which finally made Kuroo moan out loud. 

“Oh fuck, stop or I’m going to cum right now.” Suga obviously didn’t want that, he was already aching to feel this fat cock in his hole. Kuroo climbed off the bed, taking off his trousers and Suga quickly did the same, noticing the wet stain on his trousers. Thankfully it wasn’t too big; the long cardigan would hide it on his way home. 

“On your stomach,” the alpha commanded and Sugawara willingly obliged. Kuroo was behind him in a blink of an eye, spreading the omega’s cheeks to take a better look on his entrance. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he growled and leaned in, not being able to resist tasting the slick. The sensation made Suga throw his head back and arch his back, crying out in pleasure.

“You like being eaten our, do you? Hmm, you’re so fucking sweet,” Suga moaned again when he felt the tongue circling around the puckered hole. He loved being eaten out, but right now he needed to be fucked unconscious. 

“Kuroo, just fuck me! I need your fat cock in me, pl – please!” He begged the alpha, not really caring about being loud. The fact that Bokuto could most likely hear him turned him on even more as he felt more slick slide from his hole. Thankfully Kuroo didn’t need more encouragement as he reached to the nightstand, quickly tore the foil and rolled the condom on. Then he lined his cock with Suga and entered him with one forceful thrust. 

Suga’s world went white as he came, the pain of the stretch mixing with the pleasure and it was so good. Kuroo was so big, even for an alpha, so he gave him a little while to adjust and come down from his high before he finally started moving. The omega started sobbing almost immediately from the overstimulation. It was long since he fucked this good. 

“Alpha, f-fuck. Harder – “ he managed to say before Kuroo grabbed his hands, making him arch his back so beautifully, before he picked up the pace. 

“You’re so hot inside, so wet,” Kuroo praised him and Suga felt himself getting close to cuming again. He felt the alpha’s cock so deep, the stretch so good. A little shift in an angle and there it was, now he was hitting his prostate with every thrust and the omega was just moaning and crying uncontrollably, the pleasure too much to control himself. 

After a while Kuroo let go of his arms and leaned over him, hooking the tip of his finger into the collar, pulling it back a little, constricting Suga’s breathing a little. “You’re taking my cock so well, omega. Fuck, you’re so good. Say, can I knot you?” he asked and nipped at his ear, breathing so heavy. He was not going to last much longer.

“Agh, yes! Knot me, please!” Suga cried out as he felt the knot catching on his rim. Kuroo growled and pushed in all the way, the knot inflating to its fullest, locking them together, before he released. With a shaky hand from his own orgasm, he reached to the front and stroked the omegas cock a couple of times before he too came the second time. He cried out so loud he was sure not only Bokuto, but the entire street could hear. This was quite possibly the best sex he’s ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finds out the indentity of Kuroo's companion and Sugawara meets Oikawa later to discuss the night, before finally making a decision to get something he's wanted for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a transiton one, not much of a real action, sorry about that. The next one, however, should be good. :P

When Suga finally opened his eyes, it was already morning. His body was incredibly sore and he felt gross, sticky with cum and slick. For a couple of seconds he tried to remember where he was, but when he tried to roll over, he realized that there was a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He cursed himself in his mind for staying over; he never did that – except with Oikawa. 

“Hmm… Morning,” the arm pulled him closer to the warm chest. 

It felt so nice, but Suga quickly snapped out of it. “Morning, Kuroo. Would you be so kind and let me get up?” Kuroo let out a disappointed snort, but lifted the arm and let him wiggle out of bed. 

“I’ll use your shower,” the omega announced and walked over to the bathroom.

Suga stepped into the shower and turned on the water, washing off all the sticky residue from his skin. He was almost sure Kuroo didn’t wear condom the third time, thankfully he never forgot to take his contraceptives. When he finally felt clean enough, using Kuroo’s shampoo and body wash, he stopped the water and realized there was no towel in the bathroom. 

“Um, Kuroo…?” he opened the door slightly, but got no response. “Hey, I need a towel!” he tried once more, but still got no response. The alpha must have gone downstairs already. Annoyed, Suga just opened the door, not caring about water dripping from his body and hair all over the room as he opened the chest of drawers, finally finding a towel to wipe down his body and put on his tank top. The underwear situation, however, wasn’t that great. They were ruined by the slick and precum and Suga scrunched his nose over it. This didn’t happen often as he was usually naked before he had the chance to start leaking. Making a mental note not to give blowjobs still dressed he opened the top drawer, finding a pair of tight black briefs and put it on. As he expected, the trousers had a stain on them as well, but the long cardigan offered enough coverage. He would have to do the laundry as soon as he got home, otherwise it would never come off. 

“So I heard you had company last night?” Suga heard a voice as he walked down the stairs. Ah, that must have been Bokuto. Initially he wanted to just slip away and go home, but this could be hilarious.

“Did we wake you up? I’m so sorry,” he leaned against the doorframe, his eyes focused on the shocked crazy haired alpha. “And you,” Suga looked at Kuroo, who was holding a cup sipping on what smelled like incredibly good coffee, “you could have at least bring me a towel. Oh and I borrowed your underwear, mine is ruined. So just you know - you won’t be getting it back.” 

Kuroo just chuckled and shrugged and got up to get another cup from the cupboard. “Coffee?”  
The omega nodded, walking past the Bokuto who still hasn’t said a word or moved a muscle since he saw him. 

“Bokuto, are you alright?” Kuroo asked his housemate, who finally turned around and looked at Suga, who was leaning against the table, smirking. Bokuto just opened his mouth, but then closed it and walked away. 

“I think we broke him,” Suga said, patting himself on the back internally. It was quite obvious Bokuto was angry, but the underlying tone of lust in his pheromones was still noticeable. It was possible that this wasn’t the last time he would heard of the alpha.

-

“Sugawara Koushi, you petty slut,” Oikawa said before breaking down in laughter. Suga just needed to tell someone, so the very next day he made arrangements with the alpha to come around and have a beer. 

“If you could only see his face, it was priceless,” Suga chuckled. The truth is, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling at least a little bad about it. The entire situation existed just because his hurt pride, but he quickly banished his thoughts. “And the sex was incredible, even you would whine like a little bitch.” 

“Well considering what you told me I am sure I would,” Oikawa agreed. Suga knew the alpha occasionally liked the company of other alphas just to change the dynamics a little. “Maybe next time I’ll try to get into his pants myself.” 

“Man, let’s do threesome!” 

“As if, he already got a taste of your sweet ass, he wouldn’t want to touch mine,” Oikawa growled.

“Aw, you’re so sweet!” the omega laughed and finished the contents of the bottle. 

Suga suddenly remembered what he wanted to do couple of days before and then completely forgot about it. He pulled out his phone, found a number in his contacts and made an appointment. 

“So you’re finally going to do it?” the alpha asked excitedly. This was something Suga told him about couple months ago, but didn’t get around to do it yet. 

“Yes, I don’t even know why I’ve waited so long in the first place.”

“But you’ll show me, right?” 

“Only if you behave, you animal,” Suga warned. 

“Animal, huh? Want me to show you what an animal I can be?” the alpha winked and moved closer to Suga.

“I think I know well what an animal you can be, that is why I’m going to have to refuse your offer. I’m still sore.”

“At least let me give you a blowjob?” Oikawa already reached down between his legs to find him half hard.

“Tsk, fine,” Suga clicked his tongue, but a moan escaped his lips couple seconds later when the alpha took him in his mouth. It most definitely didn’t end with just a blowjob.

-

A couple days later the silver haired omega was standing in front of the Tattoo and Piercing Salon. It wasn’t the first time he visited the place, as the tongue and ears proved, but this time he thought of getting some more extreme. Tattoos weren’t really omega’s thing, so piercing it was. He took one more deep breath and walked in.

“I’ll be with you in a second!” a voice announced from the back of the store and not a minute later a blond male with an undercut appeared. 

“Hello, I’m Terushima. You’ve been here before, weren’t you?” he smiled and shook hands with Suga.

“Yes, you did my tongue and ears,” Suga confirmed. The tattoo artist wasn’t an alpha, but an incredibly sexy beta. As far as Suga could tell he had his ears and tongue pierced, but had his arms tattooed all over. He caught himself wanting to see how much of his skin was actually covered in tattoos. 

“So, what can I do for you this time?” 

Suga bit his lip. He was going to say it and there would be no turning back. “I want both my nipples and my bellybutton pierced.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes description of the piercing process, just a heads up.

After Suga signed the paper Terushima told something to the other artist that came out of the back of the shop and before the omega knew it, he was sitting in the big adjustable chair. It was almost two years since he sat there last, but unlike back then, he was more excited than scared. He tried to imagine the look on the alphas faces when he would take off his shirt. They would worship him. He smirked to himself and Terushima snorted to himself. 

“What?” Suga asked, a little bit offended.

“Oh no, nothing! I just… you look so excited, but also like you’re planning something. I like it, you look like someone who knows what he wants and goes for it. Not many omegas do.” 

Suga didn’t really know how to feel about this. He just came to get a piercing, not to delve into some psychobubble. “Thanks, I guess?” 

Terushima looked at him with a smile and asked him to take off his shirt. Surely enough, it revealed the marks from the previous night spent with some alpha he met at a café, but he surprised himself that he didn’t even find the decency to blush – but then there was a little decency in his life in general. 

“Alright, so I think I will start with your nipples and then proceed to the bellybutton. Are you sure you want it all done in one go? It will be quite sore,” he asked, putting on black gloves in the process.

But Suga has made up his mind. Considering how long it took him to actually make an appointment, he was a little scared he would change his mind if he got just one of the two. “No, I really want both done today,” he replied with strong resolve in his voice. 

“Okay, your call. Now sit straight and lean against the chair. I’ll have to mark where to pierce first.”

Suga did just that and Terushima marked two small spots on each of his erected nipples. Finally. Not only Oikawa would lose his mind when he saw it. 

“I’ll take those tongs and pinch your nipple, alright? It will hurt a little, so please bear with it,” Terushima informed Suga and pinched the right nipple with the metal tool. It hurt, but nothing he couldn’t bear – still he was thanking his past self for not letting the alpha play with his nipples. 

“Now inhale,” Suga averted his eyes from the needle in Terushima’s hand “and exhale.” 

Sugawara flinched a little at the pain that shot through his nipple, but the beta worked fast. In a matter of seconds he already threaded the barbell through the pierced hole and screwed the ball on.

“Not so bad, was it? If you start feeling lightheaded, tell me.”

“I’m fine. I expected it to be worse.”

“Thought the same when I got mine done. Now, allow me,” he moved to the other side to pinch the left nipple, but all Suga focused on at that particular moment was that this incredibly hot beta had his nips pierced as well. 

“Inhale… and exhale.”

It was done. Suga finally looked down and his corners spread into a wide smile. It looked amazing, even when a bit of blood seeped through. 

“It looks great!” Terushima said when he saw Suga smile like that. “Still feeling okay?” 

When Suga nodded the beta pressed a button with his foot to make the chair recline into a bed. Suga tried to ignore the growing numb pain by focusing on the man next to him. He looked wild, almost dangerous, it made Suga wonder how it would be to go out with someone like that. Not necessarily to have sex, but to actually go party with, there was no doubt it would be something. 

“Thinking of getting some tattoos as well?” Terushima asked when he noticed Suga staring at him, taking a cotton bud soaked in disinfection and wiped the area around the belly button. It was cold and it tickled, Suga almost chuckled. 

“Not really, but yours do look cool.” 

“Thank you! It’s been quite a journey, covering up the first ones I got since I was too stupid to go to a good artist, dealing with the looks… Well, and now it’s my job and I love it. I know you said you are not thinking about tattoos, but let me just say your skin is so white I wouldn’t even want to tattoo anything on it. It would be a shame.” 

Suga just couldn’t help but smile. He liked the artist’s cheekiness, although it probably wasn’t very correct way to treat a customer. 

“Okay, the tongs… now inhale… and exhale,” Terushima instructed as he pushed the needle through the flesh.

“That’s it, all done.” 

-

It’s been two weeks since Suga got his nipples and bellybutton pierced. Not wanting to get any infection in he didn’t really go out much, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold himself from indulging himself in certain activities that were impossible right now. Oikawa almost lost it when Suga refused his company, being so eager to finally see it for himself. It was a welcome change of pace though, as Suga was able to catch up on work and actually cook for himself. The fact that he didn’t do it didn’t mean he wasn’t good at it. 

That particular afternoon he was sitting on the balcony, smoking, when his phone went off. 

_Hey, how are you doing? How about a drink tonight?_

Suga considered the options. He didn’t, in fact, want to go out, him knowing himself was enough to banish this thought immediately. That would have to wait at least another week – Oikawa would lose his mind by then. He inhaled and quickly typed a response, sending it before he had the chance to change his mind. 

_Wanna have drinks at my place?_

He received a response a little later, to which he responded with his address and instructions to actually get some alcohol. Suga was a bit nervous, his flat was off limits for pretty much everyone, even his parents never visited him – not that they wanted to. After he finished his cigarette he opened the balcony door and looked at the mess on the floor. If he was to have a guest, he should probably clean up. 

It took less than an hour to make the room acceptable, along with the kitchen, but then he had nothing to do. It was strange he actually felt so vulnerable. Something was off, not necessarily with the situation but about him in general, he has started noticing lately. He was becoming gradually more irritable, restless. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was something he feared for some time, but quickly shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. It was probably just the weather change, autumn quickly approaching, the days getting colder or something like that. 

The doorbell rang just as he was coming from the bathroom after refreshing himself a little, splashing his face with a cold water to get away from the uneasy thoughts. By that time though, he was rather excited than nervous, as he opened the door with a smile. 

“Hello,” he leaned against the doorframe, smirking at the visitor.

“Alcohol delivery,” Terushima grinned as he lifted the bag. 

Suga grimaced contentedly and stepped away, allowing the beta to enter his flat. Wild night with a wild beta, that was exactly what he needed to get him out of this strange mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga loses his cool at the club and the only way to calm down is to engage in some threesome activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly happy about this chapter, had to interrupt writing quite a few times because of random school stuff, but well, I think it's slowly foreshadowing the next chapters (well, at least the next one for sure).

The club was crowded so Suga grabbed Terushima’s hand while he was searching for the familiar face. It’s been a while since he’s seen Oikawa. It wasn’t just because of the piercings that he refrained from partying for a while, but he didn’t want to bother the alpha with the boring details of his body feeling a little weird. Thankfully the little break and the amazing food Terushima was forcing him to eat was all he needed to feel better once again, but right now he was just aching to let go and enjoy himself once again. 

“There they are,” Suga said loudly to the beta and pulled him towards the table where Oikawa and couple of his friends sat. 

“Hey, look who it is! Haven’t seen you in a while, gorgeous,” Oikawa jumped to his feet and hugged Suga. It was quite apparent he was already quite drunk. 

“Hello Oikawa, missed you too,” Suga smirked and kissed the alpha’s cheek. “This is Terushima, Terushima, this is Oikawa.” 

Oikawa finally noticed the beta standing next to Suga and his pupils widened. “Suga, you’ve been keeping this masterpiece to yourself? I’m hurt!” he shook Terushima’s hand and grinned. 

“This is Kunimi, Yahaba and Iwaizumi,” Oikawa introduced the rest of the guys before he urged the newcomers to sit down with them and order a drink. Suga sat between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who looked quite unimpressed, but still lifted the corners of his mouth in an attempt to smile. 

“So…?” Oikawa turned to Suga, who knew exactly what the alpha wanted to see, so he just sighed and pulled his grey shirt up ever so slightly to reveal the smooth pale skin of his abdomen and the jewelry in his bellybutton. Everyone except Terushima and Iwaizumi stared at it and Suga felt his cheeks blush. 

“Alright, the show is over,” he pulled the shirt back down, sticking his tongue out at Oikawa, who seemed beyond excited. 

“That looks amazing!” 

“Terushima’s work. Just wait till you see the rest,” Suga teased.

“Oh, I’m so taking you home tonight. Anyways,” Oikawa turned to Terushima. “So you are the artist, huh? Your tattoos are so cool!” he noticed the few peeking from the rolled up sleeves and chest and Suga had to chuckle at the thought of how would Oikawa freak out if he had seen Terushima’s back.

-

“That guy has been staring in your direction for a while,” Iwaizumi told Suga after they’ve had couple of drinks and the alpha finally started to warm up to the company. 

Suga looked to where Iwaizumi gestured and saw the familiar black messy hair. Kuroo caught his look and waved at him with a smile, but before Suga could respond, he noticed Bokuto standing next to him. “Tsk, is there no other club they could go to?” Suga murmured, annoyed. 

“What is it, darling?” Oikawa turned to Suga, almost pulling him into his lap. Suga squeaked as he let him, bursting into chuckle. 

“Nothing, you drunk idiot. It’s just Bokuto is here, looks like he’ll never stop showing up here,” Suga rolled his eyes, glancing over to the two alpha’s once again, only to find Bokuto staring at him with a stern expression. “Alright, that’s it. Oikawa, let me go,” Suga wiggled out of his lap, crawled over Terushima, who has quickly became Oikawa’s new favourite drinking buddy, and walked over to the grey haired alpha. 

“Look, if you have anything to say to me, do it,” Suga said angrily. It was no longer pettiness that drove him, it was that look on Bokuto’s face that was there since the first time he saw him.

“Ah, Suga, just leave it,” Kuroo tried to calm him down, while Bokuto just kept staring at him, not saying anything. 

“I’m sorry Kuroo, but stay out of this,” he turned to Bokuto once again. “Why do you always look at me like that? Like you want to tell me something, but you never do. It pisses me off.” 

“There are many things I want to tell you, but I know you wouldn’t like to hear them.”

That only pissed Suga off more. “What? That I’m not proper omega by enjoying sex? That I’m slut and you resent me for trying to get you to bed that one time? Well newsflash, I don’t care. So if you would just stop –“

“That is not what I wanted to tell you, but if you want to keep thinking this about me, feel free to do so. I’m going home, Kuroo,” he just turned around and walked away. 

“What the fuck is his problem?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. He didn’t talk to me for days after we fucked. He’s never acted like this, maybe he’s having some crisis. Sorry about him.”

“Well if you could make sure he doesn’t come here anymore, I’d be grateful. Next time I see him looking at me like that I might actually scratch his eyes out,” Suga warned Kuroo, feeling so much anger inside of him. This was the first time someone has been such a mystery to him and it was the most frustrating thing ever. He hated indirect behaviour. 

“What was that about?” Terushima asked when Suga returned back to their table, 

“I’ll tell you another time, sorry. Oikawa, would you… mind? I think I really need to get out of here and –“

“And fuck away your frustration? Happy to oblige.”

“Iwaizumi, want to join?” Suga suddenly asked, overwhelmed with the need to get completely wrecked and he was almost certain that behind that indifferent façade something wild resided. 

Oikawa paused as Iwaizumi looked at Suga like he has lost his mind. The other three no longer payed much attention to them as they discussed the newest album of some band Suga didn’t know. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, uncertain if the alpha won’t mind.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s not like we’ve never fucked before, you know I always appreciate the presence of your nice, firm ass in my bed,” Oikawa laughed and Suga raised his eyebrows, chuckling.

“Well, why not,” Iwaizumi finally said and Suga’s body started tingling with anticipation. It was a long time since he’s had a threesome, but that was exactly what he needed at that moment. 

“Alright, Terushima. We’re going. Stop by tomorrow? I think we’ll have a thing or two to talk about.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga needs a distraction in a way of a threesome with Oikawa and Iwaizumi and they take it a little too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a) the longest chapter so far, so it's only natural that it's pretty much 100% smut, b) it's the first ever threesome I've ever written, so I hope that it wasn't too bad. 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to **sugay**. I really, really hope you like it! *fingers crossed*

Suga couldn’t help but tease Oikawa on the way to the alpha’s flat by making out with Iwaizumi on the back seat as Oikawa sat in the front of the taxi. The driver, obviously used to it, paid no attention to them, but Suga noticed Oikawa getting jealous and restless. 

“Can’t you two wait till we get to the flat?” he growled and Suga just chuckled before slipping his tongue back into Iwaizumi’s mouth. The alpha was skilled with his tongue and Suga couldn’t wait to feel it do its magic on other parts of his body. 

“Well, I’m going to take a quick shower now so don’t be naughty you two,” Suga said once they arrived to Oikawa’s flat and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. 

Iwaizumi went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and only after finishing it he leaned against the counter. “Where did you find this naughty minx? He’s perfect.” 

Oikawa just smirked, shaking his head “I don’t even know how. You gotta eat him out. Trust me, he squirms so adorably.” 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, but made note to remember the fact. “Oikawa, come here,” he reached his hand and pulled him closer, teasing the skin on his hips with his warm fingertips. “I really want to kiss you before all the crazy fun begins. Can I?” 

Oikawa leaned in, brushing his lips against Iwaizumi’s, teasing them a little with the tip of his tongue before pulling away slightly. “You better do that. I was getting quite jealous back in the taxi, you know. The only thing I can’t decide is which one of you I envied more,” his eyes sparkled before he grabbed the other alpha’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. 

When Suga finally arrived into the bedroom, he found both alphas topless, Oikawa straddling Iwaizumi and kissing him deeply. “Hey, the main course just arrived. If you would kindly proceed to wash your hands and dining equipment so we could start serving..?” Both turned their heads to look at the omega and his ego purred thanks to their shocked looks. “I mean it, you filthy alphas, I’m getting impatient,” Suga kicked them out of the bed before dropping the towel he previously wrapped around his hips to the ground and presented himself on the covers like a piece of fine art. 

It took only minutes before Oikawa came back, not even bothering with the towel as he joined Suga in bed, finally getting the chance to see the new piercings. 

“Hmm, it looks amazing on you,” he growled before flicking the jewelry in the right nipple with his tongue and tugging softly on the left one with his fingers. 

“A-ah, Oikawa! They are still sore –“ 

“But it feels good, doesn’t it Suga?” the alpha tugged at them once again before slipping his hand between Suga’s legs, pleased to find out the omega already started leaking. “Fuck, you’re getting wet already,” he murmured before Suga pulled him into a messy kiss. 

The second alpha finally joined them, crawling onto the bed next to Suga before gripping Oikawa’s hair and pulling those two apart. “My turn,” Iwaizumi growled before he captured Suga’s lips, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. 

“That is so mean,” Oikawa managed to say before he crashed lips with the alpha. Iwaizumi was always very collected and calm in public, but he could get quite wild in the sheets. 

“Hey, I am the main attraction here!” 

Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa and looked at Suga, smirking devilishly before starting to kiss his jaw, continuing down onto the neck. “Are you sure you won’t take off that collar? Just imagine how perfectly would you look with a hickey there,” he suggested playfully and Suga just laughed, knowing better than to feel offended like some other omegas might be. 

“You have all night to try to convince me to do so, but I doubt it,” he suggested. There was no way he would take off the collar for anyone and Iwaizumi knew that, but the challenge in Suga’s voice excited him even more. 

“On your knees, omega,” he growled and Suga’s breath hitched, turning over and sticking his butt up into the air, positioning himself so he could play with Oikawa’s almost fully hard cock. 

“Ah, fuck –“ Suga couldn’t stop himself from moaning when the other alpha placed his big, warm hands on his asscheeks and pulled them apart to reveal his leaking entrance. The omega wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s erection, stroking it lazily to make the alpha fully hard. 

“So lewd, you are dripping,” Iwaizumi growled before he gave the omega a long lick from the perineum almost all the way to the lower back. 

“Suga, please –“ Oikawa whined when the omega stopped moving his hand, arching his back underneath Iwaizumi’s touch and tongue. Finally he lowered his head and teased the tip of the alpha’s cock with the tip of his tongue, tasting the drops of precum, before he took him into his mouth, moaning around the shaft when Iwaizumi nipped at one of his cheeks. 

Sugawara could swear he was melting. The frustration of his earlier conversation with Bokuto was completely forgotten as he felt the hot tongue prodding against his rim, resulting in more slick gushing out. Iwaizumi was so good with his mouth, licking and sucking at the relaxing ring of muscles. However, the omega couldn’t let himself get lost in the sensation completely, he wanted make Oikawa feel great as well. He tried to ignore the involuntary squirming of his hips as he started bobbing his head, sucking at the alpha’s big hard cock. 

“Oh yes, Suga. More – a-ah..!” Oikawa moaned, tightening his grip on the omega’s hair, slightly forcing to take his length deeper, the tip hitting the back of Suga’s throat. 

“Such a good omega, sucking a cock while getting eaten out. Oikawa loves to be deepthroated, can you do that while I stretch your pretty tight ass open so I can fuck your brain out?” 

Suga whined in response as Iwaizumi’s words his painfully hard cock leak, but if he touched himself, he would most likely cum at that very second. Instead he breathed in obediently before feeling the tip of Oikawa’s cock slide into his throat, almost gagging at the sensation. Oikawa let out a loud moan that most likely let all the neighbours know what was going on in his flat, but none of them particularly cared anymore. At the very same moment he felt two thick fingers enter him.

The cut off air supply and the sudden intrusion was all it took for him to cum. There was just something about Iwaizumi that made his body respond so well. He swallowed around Oikawa’s cock before the alpha tugged at his hair painfully, the cock sliding out of his mouth. 

“Look at yourself,” Oikawa smirked at Suga’s dishevelled look – swollen red lips glistening with saliva and precum, cheeks flushed, the perfect post-orgasmic expression. “You are a mess and we have barely started. Say, do you need a minute or can we continue?” 

“Ghn – I need one of you to fuck me, please!”

“Iwaizumi, he’s asking so nicely. Want to give it to him?” Oikawa sat up, reached for the small silver packet and handed it to the other alpha. Then he leaned against the headboard and pulled the omega closer to him. Suga wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck almost instinctively before spreading his legs wider and arching his back. 

“Please, alpha. I need your cock.” 

He didn’t have to ask twice, as soon as Iwaizumi put on the condom he was already pushing the tip of his arousal into the needy omega. “Fuck, so tight,” he uttered as he slowly pushed all the way into the shaking body. 

“You’re so big,” Suga moaned before Oikawa captured his lips, helping him relax. 

The alpha didn’t manage to last a minute before he started moving, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in. Suga cried out in pleasure, the stretch so good. Iwaizumi wasn’t as long as Oikawa, but what little he lacked in length he made up for in thickness. 

“Oikawa, y – you too.” 

“What was that?” the alpha asked, stroking himself as his alpha friend fucked his omega friend and it was so incredibly hot. 

“I want both of you,” Suga looked him in the eyes with resolve and the ultimate desire. He had never seen him wrecked like this before. 

“Are you sure you can take it?” 

Suga just nodded and Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, whose expression now beautifully reflected the pleasure. The other alpha just nodded, slowing down before carefully pushing his index finger along his cock. The omega’s hole adjusted so well to the stretch and the slick has made it so easy. He pushed in the second and then the third finger, just barely moving inside the omega, but rather focusing on preparing him for the second alpha cock. He had never experienced sharing an omega at the same time in this way. Iwaizumi slipped out and let Oikawa change their positon a little, making Suga sit on his cock before he gestured to the other alpha to push inside as well. 

It was a tight fit and Suga cried out so hard, tears streaming from his eyes. The stretch was incredible, the pain and the pleasure overlapping so perfectly. 

“You okay?”

Suga just nodded, absolutely not being able to speak. He rocked his hips slightly, letting the alphas know that he was ready. Iwaizumi gripped his hips firmly while Oikawa made soft circles around his nipples with his fingertips as they started moving in alternating manner. The thrusts weren’t deep, but they were rubbing in all the right places, the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock hitting his prostate spot on nearly every single time. 

“I’m – ngh – yes…” was all the omega was able to say, not too sure what he even tried to get across. He felt like he was melting into a puddle between the two hot bodies slamming into him, his second orgasm quickly approaching. 

“Agh, I’m sorry, I’m gonna – “ Oikawa warned before he pulled out, spurting the thick white over himself and Suga. Iwaizumi tightened his grip on the omega’s hips and quickened the pace before he too came, pushing the swollen knot against Suga’s hole and Suga followed quickly after with a little help from Oikawa, who pinched his sore nipple and stroked his painfully hard, flushed cock to completion. 

The omega’s vision darkened, his body becoming limp in an instant. “Suga? Suga are you alright? Fu – Shit!“ he heard very distantly. He felt like his bones melted and his brain was literally fucked out of his head as he felt his consciousness slipping away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga cames face to face with the consequences of his long time abuse of suppressants and has to decide how to deal with his current condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter where the story didn't really progress, this is the one where it progresses quite a bit I'd say. Unfortunately it's time to put Suga through some shit so here it comes.

Terushima chuckled a little before handing the glass of water to Suga, who was lying on the couch, resolved not to move for the next three years. “So you actually passed out? Was it that good?” 

“Oh shut up, beta,” Suga sipped the water and put it on the table, “yes, I passed out. The sex was incredible, but I don’t think it was the reason for me to pass out. Haven’t been feeling too well recently, so I guess it was just that.”

“Okay, out with it. What is going on?” Terushima sat on the ground in front of the couch. 

“I don’t really know, but it’s probably nothing, don’t worry about me.” 

“Is that ‘nothing’ the reason why you were so angry yesterday in the club? What did that alpha do to you?”

“Bokuto? Oh god, him. He just makes me so angry and he’s not even doing anything. Look, I wanted to bang him but he refused, then I fucked his best friend and roommate and still he’s looking at me like – I don’t know. It was fun but now it just pisses me off.”

Terushima pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Suga. “Look, the black haired guy you talked to yesterday gave this to me to give to you. He said it was Bokuto’s number and that you should probably talk it out.”

“Why?” Suga didn’t take the paper. “We’ve never actually talked before, I don’t know why he’s like that.” 

“Look, it is up to you, but if it pisses you off this much, maybe you better tell him to fuck off properly.”

Suga paused for a moment and thought about it. He had no idea why Bokuto was acting that way and even though he could just never see him again and forget about him, something made him reach for the piece of paper. “Doesn’t mean I’ll text him, I’ll think about it.” 

-

“Mr. Sugawara, I’ve got the results back and… well, let me tell you straight away it is not good.” 

The doctor was a small, kind looking female omega. She smiled at Suga, but he could see in her eyes that the results were most likely how he expected them to be.

“It’s the suppressants, right?” 

“You’ve been taking them for how many, five years now? How many times did you have a heat during those five years? Be honest, please.” 

Suga blushed. It wasn’t easy to acknowledge the fact that he screwed up, drinking and smoking excessively even though he knew he shouldn’t have while taking the pills, but he didn’t care. “Not once.” 

“Wait, you are telling me that you haven’t taken a single pause?”

Suga shook his head. 

“I’m sorry to say I won’t be prescribing you any more suppressants. The blood result showed the lowest amount of omega hormones I have ever seen. I would recommend for you to abstain from alcohol or any other harmful substances, balanced diet and hopefully you should go in heat soon. If nothing happens, come back in two months and we’ll do further tests.”

“Wait, in the beginning you said it’s okay to take these particular ones for longer time than the other ones –“

“Yes, but I also warned you that you should make pause for a heat at least once a year and that you should maintain healthy lifestyle. I am very sorry, Mr. Sugawara, but I simply cannot guarantee right now that the damage caused to your body by the suppressants won’t have any lasting consequences. I’m sure you’ve been told before, but even your scent is gone. That is not a good sign.”

Suga walked out of the office a while later, not completely sure how to feel about the current situation. The truth was that his body might never go back to normal. Now that he was out of suppressants though, he needed to make sure he had an alpha to spend his heat with. 

_Can I drop by today?_

-

“Sugawara Koushi, are you stupid? I knew that you have been taking the pills for quite some time now, but five years with no pause for a heat? And I’ve been wondering why you don’t have a scent,” Oikawa sighed when the omega told him everything. 

“It’s not like it’s a serious problem is it? It’s not like I’ve been planning on having a family or anything like that. I just need someone to help me through the heat, that’s all,” Suga shrugged and lit another cigarette. 

“Look, of course I’ll help you when the heat comes. Just text me and I’ll be there. But… listen,” the alpha rubbed his eyes, as if not knowing how to say what he wanted to word what he wanted to say. “I know that you like to live your life the way you want to, but your health is important. You should take care of yourself, maybe go sober for some time. I just don’t want you to regret something in the future.” 

“Okay, are you fucking serious right now? So what, until now you were fine with me being free minded and suddenly I should start acting like a good little omega you alphas want us to be? You know well that is not going to happen,” Suga argued angrily. 

“That is not what I’m trying to say, stop overreacting. Are you trying to tell me that you are absolutely fine with possibly ruining your health for parties and sex? I respect the shit out of you, but this is just plain stupid. Your health should come first and it doesn’t freaking matter if you are omega or beta or alpha or whatever. You know we are not just fuck buddies, right? I am your friend and I care about you.”

Suga threw away the unfinished cigarette, sighing. “Tsk, I know, sorry. It just sucks and I hate that I should change from being who I love to be to someone I’ve never wanted to be, you know. I am not cut out to be a proper omega, I don’t want to be –“

“But that is not what this is about! Do you understand what I’m trying to say? This is concerning your health, I don’t give a fuck about the omega part, but what if the problems start reflecting in some other way as well?” 

For the first time Oikawa pulled Suga into a hug with zero sexual subtext. Suga froze, not really knowing what to do, so he just stood there awkwardly before slowly wrapping his arms around the warm alpha’s body. 

“Why has everything started going to shit? Several weeks ago the only problem I had was finding a good alpha cock and now I should… what? Without the suppressants I no longer have the upper hand so I can’t be so carefree anymore and I hate it.”

“I know. But this is important. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto admits the reason for his behaviour to Kuroo and Suga feels like shit because of the suppressant withdrawal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it is time to start getting to the bottom of all the drama. I've tried to include Bokuto's POV, I'd like to know what you think about it! :)

“Dude, what’s up with you?” Kuroo asked when Bokuto threw the pan with burned eggs into the sink. He has been distracted for some time and it was only getting worse. 

“Nothing,” the grey haired alpha growled, leaning against the counter. “Just a bad day, that’s all.”

Kuroo put down the cup of coffee. “It’s not a bad day, you’ve been acting weird for at least two weeks now, pretty much since you’ve met him.”

“Okay, Kuroo, I’m going to stop you right there. It’s… it’s complicated.”

“No, bro. Just talk to me.” 

Bokuto sighed. “It’s Suga, obviously. There is something – something about him, but I can’t place it. I feel like I want to bind him to me and never let him go, I did since the first time I’ve seen him, every single alpha cell in me screamed for him.”

Kuroo’s eyes flew open. He had slept with his friend’s fated mate and had no idea. “Bokuto, I am – fuck, I am so sorry, I didn’t… oh shit. But why didn’t you go with him that time? You could have –“ 

“You think I haven’t asked myself that exact question over and over again? But every time I’ve came to the conclusion that – listen I was scared that if I had him once, I wouldn’t want to let him go and it is more than obvious that being with one alpha isn’t exactly what he’s after. He is wild and he is unpredictable and I know I wouldn’t be able to give him what he wants. I am not angry that you slept with him, you couldn’t have known. I am angry at myself that I can’t do anything about this situation and it’s so frustrating,” he explained. Suga must have known and he still slept with Kuroo, meaning he didn’t intend to accept the bond and this fact left Bokuto torn apart – he wanted to respect his decision, Suga had the right to do as he pleased, but at the same time he felt like grabbing the omega, tearing off that stupid collar and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, making him his forever before fucking him into oblivion. 

Kuroo stood up, still shocked by the severity of the situation. The fact that his best friend actually met his mate was incredible, such meetings were rare, but not acting on the instincts must have been difficult, requiring lots of self-control. He wasn’t really sure if he would be able to do it, especially with the knowledge his mate was sleeping with other alphas. “Kou, I am not really sure what to say. You are probably right, but… I did something. I gave your number to one of his friends, the tattooed beta, he promised he would give it to Suga. Maybe there is still hope for you after all.”

“You did what?!” Bokuto exclaimed angrily. “Why the fuck would you do something like that? If I wanted him to have my number, I would have given it to him myself. Now I’ll be waiting like some idiot, wondering if he contacts me or not. You’re such a dick, Kuroo,” he shot a furious look at his housemate and stumped out of the kitchen, closing himself in his room. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know!” 

-

Suga woke up with a strange cramp in his lower abdomen. It’s been a week and half since he’s stopped taking the suppressants and since then his mood was all over the place. He felt lightheaded and nauseous as the pills were withdrawing from his system. 

“Shit,” he murmured as he got out of the bed, bent over slightly as he made his way to the bathroom to fill the tub with hot water to ease the cramps before going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, scrunching his nose at the smell of food coming from the fridge. He felt like he got knocked up, his senses all over the place. Couple night ago he’s had some drinks with Terushima, which lead to severe throwing up and a massive hangover the day after. Deep inside he knew he deserved feeling like shit for not listening to his doctor and thinking he couldn’t possibly suffer with any consequences. That happened to other people, right? A little while later he was submerged in the hot water, feeling the warmth seeping into his sore muscles, making the cramp less painful. 

He rubbed his neck, thinking about the entire situation. Maybe he should find a normal job once his body got back to normal and start living like a normal person. Eventually he’d get used to it, right? He hasn’t seen Oikawa for a while now, the alpha confessing he felt a little uneasy around him as his hormones might make the alpha do things he didn’t want to. Terushima was out of the country, attending some tattoo convention across the ocean and for the first time in his life, Suga actually felt lonely. Apart from those two, he didn’t have any friends and has been ignoring his family for the past seven years, moving out as soon as he graduated high school. Until now he didn’t need to make friends, but suddenly it felt wrong. 

After getting out of the bath he dried his hair and dressed up into clothes that lay in his closet for months, warm sweater and winter socks. He was freezing and he hated it. Snuggling underneath a blanket in the living room he grabbed his phone. Maybe he should just go for it, he should talk it out with the one that didn’t want to leave his thoughts. There was something about Bokuto, something that kept him from forgetting the arrogant, frustrating alpha who looked at Suga like he was the filthiest slut he has ever seen while still wanting to fuck him. _Hypocrite_ , Suga thought as he paused. Just thinking about contacting him didn’t make any sense, but something was telling him he needed to do it so he could finally get rid of those thoughts that have plagued his dreams for the past three nights. 

At last he finally tapped the screen several times before sending the message before he could change his mind. If he was to start this new, adult chapter of his life, he needed to tie the loose strings. He wasn’t entirely sure if it were the raging hormones or if he started to accept the harsh reality of the consequences, but this step felt right. 

-

 _We should talk. Can we meet? - Sugawara._

Bokuto stared on the screen of his phone, taken aback by the relatively early contact. He didn’t really think the omega would ever write him, but like he told Kuroo, he had still been waiting like an idiot, secretly hoping the message would come. A strange relief washed over his body, but was almost immediately replaced by nervousness and apprehension. Would he be able to look Suga in the eyes and tell him everything? 

_Where and when?_

-

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think this is a good idea,” said Oikawa. 

Suga has arranged a meeting with Bokuto the following week, an afternoon meeting in a small café near the station, but started regretting it immediately after. He never should have contacted the alpha. 

“Is it? I’m not even sure I was in my right mind when I wrote him. This is stupid,” Suga sighed, wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder as he made himself a herbal tea. It tasted disgusting, but it was supposedly good for balancing his hormones. He felt like an old, sappy grandma and that didn’t really improve his mood. 

“Have you thought there could be something more about this situation? I don’t know, what if he’s your mate?” 

The omega paused before snorting, almost dropping the phone onto the ground. “That is the most idiotic thing you’ve ever said, congratulations. I think I would know if he was my mate, don’t you think? They say you know right away. And even if he was, do you think I am interested in binding myself to one alpha, never being able to fuck anyone else? Never being able to fuck you again? I don’t think so.” 

He heard the alpha sigh. “Well of course I’d be sad if we never got to fuck again, but if that meant you’d get to be happy, I wouldn’t mind. Apparently the sex with your mate feels the best, that wouldn’t be too bad, right?”

“Shut up, Oikawa.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Bokuto finally meet, but it probably doesn't go as well as either of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Bokuto to the main stage, finally! The interaction is right there, after 9 chapters! Yay! :D

Suga glanced over to the clock on the wall. 12:36pm. He was meeting Bokuto in less than an hour and half and he was still just in his underwear, not being able to figure out what to wear. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t like he intended to charm and seduce the alpha. Finally he pulled out tight black jeans and a simple white shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Simple and classic. He tied his hair into a small ponytail, letting the strands in the front frame his face. When he evaluated his look in the mirror, he paused a little. It’s been a long time since his outfit didn’t scream ‘sex’ and he had to admit he felt pretty good. He felt like an adult. 

Thankfully his cramps and nausea stopped being so intense, so he was pretty much able to go through the day without curling himself up in bed. However, he didn’t go into heat yet and any venturing outside was risky. With that he quickly realized that he forgot to put on his collar and rushed to do just that. Before he didn’t bother wearing it all the time, but from now on he would never go outside without it again. 

_’Good luck’_ read the encouraging message from Oikawa. The entire situation seemed so absurd, why would he need luck? They were probably going to bark at each other for a while and then they’d part ways and hopefully never see each other again, but at least he’d finally know what was on Bokuto’s mind. 

-

Bokuto wasn’t there yet when Suga arrived to the café. He sat at the table in the back, judging they would need some privacy while they argued. After ordering an espresso he sank into the small armchair, trying not to look around. He would never let Bokuto know he felt nervous about the meeting and the classic bitchy attitude should get him out of this soon enough.

The door to the café finally opened and Suga watched the grey haired alpha walk in. When they made an eye contact, his breath hitched. Something felt different. 

“Um, hi,” Bokuto smiled awkwardly when he sat in the opposite armchair. 

It was couple of seconds before Suga finally snapped out of it. “You surely took your time,” he didn’t bother with a greeting. The alpha was wearing dark blue jeans, tight around his muscular thighs, giving everyone a good picture of his pretty butt and a simple short sleeved black t-shirt and Suga couldn’t stop himself from thinking about those arms pining him down, but quickly realizing what he was doing.

Bokuto rolled his eyes, ignoring the remark. For a while they just sat there, not entirely sure how to start the conversation. Suga couldn’t even look at him, feeling his cheeks heat a little. _What the hell is happening to me?_

“So,” he finally started, hoping that breaking the silence would ease those confusing reactions. 

“So,” Bokuto repeated before taking a sip of his water. “You look good.” 

Suga’s eyebrows shot up. “Why would you say that?” 

“Because – I don’t know, because it’s true,” Bokuto rubbed his left hand with his right thumb, trying to ease the nervousness. 

“Look, I don’t want this to turn into some kind of friend-making session. All I want to know is why you’ve been like that to me. I’ve never done anything to you. If it bothers you so much that I tried to get in your pants then I guess you’ll have no other choice but to get over it.” 

Bokuto sighed, staying quiet for a minute. It was obvious he was trying to decide how to answer properly without saying something in a way that could be misunderstood. “It didn’t bother me. But – please, trust me when I say I don’t think anything bad about you and if I have looked at you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable, I apologize for that.”

“So you don’t think I’m a filthy slut, spreading my legs for every alpha I meet? You are not repulsed by my bitchy attitude and not acting like a proper omega should?” Suga asked before taking a long sip of his coffee, staring right at the alpha, not averting his eyes when they finally made an eye contact even if every one of his instincts told him to do so. It didn’t feel right to act bitchy, it didn’t feel right to talk to him in that way.

So far Bokuto just sat there, rubbing a hole into his palm, glancing at the omega sparingly, but after that question he tensed, furrowing his brows. 

“No, I do not think that. And what is a proper omega anyways? You are not just omega, you are a person with the right to act in any way you want to. Who am I to judge you? It is none of my business who and how many people you sleep with, even if the situation is how it is. I respect your decision.”

“My decision? What do you mean?” Suga asked, confused. What decision was Bokuto talking about? But more than that he was quite surprised by Bokuto’s bluntness. No matter what reaction he was prepared for, this was not it. 

“You are free to sleep with whomever you want to,” Bokuto shrugged. 

“You had your chance as well so stop acting like someone stole your toys.”

All those other feelings that confused him disappeared suddenly and Suga was back to feeling frustrated as hell. It was nice of Bokuto to acknowledge his basic human rights, but it still felt like he wasn’t being completely honest with him. It was like he was missing something, but couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“Yes, I know I had a chance to sleep with you. However, don’t you think it would be unfair? I am pretty sure you weren’t there looking for someone to bond with, were you? I was just considerate of your intentions, that’s all.”

Suga tightened his jaw, trying to stop himself from flipping the table over. The alpha was being so difficult. Why was he suddenly talking about bonding was beyond his understanding. “Well obviously my intention wasn’t to bond with anyone. If it was, do you think I’d be at a place like that? But more than that, explain me why would the fact that we’d have sex together mean that we’d necessarily have to bond? We don’t even know each other.” 

“No we don’t, you’re right. But I thought – nevermind,” 

“Okay, Bokuto, what are you on about? I feel like I’m missing some vital information in this conversation and I can’t figure it out. So either be blunt or just fuck off, I don’t have time for this,” Suga said rather loudly, the owner of the café looking at him with a warning. “Sorry,” he whispered and turned his attention back to the alpha, who for the first time looked angry. Until then he was nervous, but talked in a calm and collected voice. Right now, however, he was almost crushing the armrests with his hands. 

“Why do you want me to say it out loud? We both know very well what I mean. You said you wanted to talk, but I won’t let you make me look like an idiot. No matter what, I’m still an alpha and I have my pride. I will not beg you on my knees for something you don’t want to, I’m not a dick,” Bokuto stood up abruptly. “If you ever think it over and decide differently, let me know. If not, don’t. It is up to you, I won’t force you into anything,” he grabbed his bag, walked over to the counter to pay and left. 

Suga stared at the alpha’s back disappearing into the crowd on the street and before he could help it, he felt wetness on his cheeks. He was so frustrated it made him cry right there and then. 

“Are you okay, sir?” the waitress asked him when she came to clean up Bokuto’s glass. 

Her voice, however, sounded like from a different dimension. It took several seconds before Suga understood what she was asking. “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks. I’ll – I’ll pay for the coffee,” he started looking for the wallet in his back before she informed him that Bokuto had already paid for both of them. That frustrated the omega even more and he walked away from the café as quickly as he could, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks. 

After arriving home he didn’t even get out of the entrance hall before he fell down and started bawling his eyes out. He hadn’t cried like that for long years, not since his grandpa died when Suga was 16 years old. He felt disgusting and snotty, but the enormous amount of mixed emotions made him sob for almost thirty minutes. 

“I am losing my mind,” he said to himself with a hoarse voice when he finally found the strength to get up, wiping his running nose with the back of his hand. One thing was certain; he never wanted to see Bokuto again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their meeting, Suga and Bokuto are miserable. The only way out of this is to go out and try to forget, but the fate has different plans for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene. The entire story was basically made around this scene. I feel terrible, but at the same time I ached to write it so much I hope it worked. PS: I'm... sorry?

A week went by since he met with the alpha. He felt pathetic, disgusted by what has become of him. He was freaking Sugawara Koushi, the omega sex god, but at that moment, he felt defeated. Never before has he felt that way. Half the time he didn’t even leave the bed, not bothering to shower or eat. The other half he was torn between smoking, crying and jerking off. It didn’t matter how hard he tried to resist, how much he convinced himself he hated the alpha, just the thought of him made his body feel restless and excited, something he hasn’t been able to explain. He didn’t even realize his phone has long ran out of battery and remained switched off before Oikawa dropped by, banging on his front door like he has lost his mind. 

“What the fuck? I thought you were dead!” he screamed at the omega when he closed the door behind him. Suga just stood there, looking down. He couldn’t bear to look the alpha in the eyes. 

“Talk to me, you idiot. What is going on? I was seriously worried,” Oikawa pulled Suga into a hug before he could answer. “You stink,” he whispered and Suga couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Go take a shower. I’ll make some coffee, order a pizza and you’re going to talk to me, okay?” 

-

“Bokuto, you can’t go on like this,” Kuroo snatched the bottle of whiskey from Bokuto’s hand when he found him drinking on the couch once again. 

“Give that back you asshole. It’s all your fault anyways.”

When Bokuto came home from the café, he couldn’t come up with any other idea than to open the bottle of whiskey he bought ages ago and just drink it all. He got rejected by his fated mate, who acted as if it meant absolutely nothing to him. To him, however, it meant something. He had always hoped he would meet his mate, recognizing one another across the room, followed by shy introduction and a few awkward dates before they would decide to take their relationship further. He was pathetic, thinking he would ever be so lucky. 

“Kou, I am really sorry and I will continue regretting it for the rest of my life. But I won’t let you drink yourself to unconsciousness every single day, I just won’t.”

Bokuto stood up, wobbling a little on his feet before gaining balance. “Well fine, then I’ll do it somewhere else,” he growled and walked out of the living room and soon enough, Kuroo heard the front door close behind his best friend. 

“Ah, fuck,” he muttered. He really did screw up this time and it god knows if Bokuto would ever forgive him. He had never heard of someone rejecting his mate. His best friend must have been in excruciating pain, having his heart shattered to a million pieces.

-

“Suga, let’s get out. Let’s just take a walk, stopping somewhere for a drink if you want to. You need to get out,” Oikawa tried to convince the omega after they have eaten. 

Truth to be told, Suga did feel better than before. He finally stopped feeling so gross. Oikawa even changed his bedsheets, opened the windows and cleaned up the place a little before he got out of the shower. The rush of fresh air made him feel like the worst part of this entire meltdown was finally over. Soon, he would start feeling like himself again. 

“Okay. I’m sorry for scaring you, by the way. I really didn’t realize my phone was off.”

“I forgive you, but now go put on a nice outfit and let’s head out. I could use a drink after almost having a heart attack,” the alpha winked at Suga and smiled softly. 

They walked for over an hour, chatting mostly about Oikawa and his work. Suga was grateful for that, having something else to think about. It was dark already when they entered a small bar, ordering their drinks. Suga didn’t plan to get drunk, knowing what effect alcohol had on his body now. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this earlier, but… I’ve noticed you actually have a scent now. It’s still faint, but it’s there.” 

Suga paused. He associated quitting the suppressants with cramps and pain and nausea, but so far nothing good has come out of it. It only reminded him how uncomfortable being an omega could be, despite not going into heat yet. But hearing his scent was back made him feel strangely happy. “That’s good, I guess. Although I’m sort of shocked I didn’t go into heat yet, you know? It’s been a month now. It’s still not my intention to be a good little omega, but I’m glad it’s getting better. Pathetic, isn’t it?” 

“Why would being glad your health is getting better be pathetic? Sometimes you are really strange, you know? But that is why I enjoy being your friend I guess,” Oikawa smiled and finished his drink. 

“Oikawa, can I go home with you tonight? I could really use company.” 

“Are you sure? I mean, of course, if you feel like it will help you. Want to go now?” 

Suga nodded. What he was after that night wasn’t hard sex. For the first time in his life he felt like cuddling, maybe making out a little. He didn’t know where this need came from – he didn’t even remember if he ever had a cuddle session before. _I am such a hormonal mess_ , Suga smiled to himself. When they finally exited the bar, the night was already cold. He shivered, cursing himself for not dressing better. 

“This is what you get for not dressing properly,” Oikawa nagged him before taking off his own jacket and putting it over Suga’s shoulders. 

“Please don’t,” said a voice behind them. When they turned around, they found out the voice belonged to slightly drunk and red, puffy eyed Bokuto. “It doesn’t matter where I go, you are always there. It’s driving me mad. But what is even worse is seeing him touch you. Why are you letting him touch you, but you don’t let me do that for you?”

Suga didn’t know what to say. He felt like his feet sank into the concreate and his heart started beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest. He didn’t know if it was the drink he had earlier or the general exhaustion of the past couple of days, but he felt his head spinning. 

“ – ga! Suga, are you listening to me? You spaced out a little.” Oikawa shook Suga’s shoulder, bringing him back into reality. 

“Yeah, I’m – I’m fine,” he cleared out his throat. What the hell was that feeling? 

“Please, tell me what do I need to do to make you come home with me? Tell me, I will do anything,” Bokuto pleaded. “I promise I will do everything you want me to, just come with me and let me prove to you that I’m worth it. I am begging you.” 

At that exact second, the moment was gone. He was back in the zone red, the wave of anger suddenly shaking with his entire body. Who was Bokuto to beg him like that after acting like an asshole in the café? Who was Bokuto to say that he didn’t intend to touch him when he was the one rejected? Who was Bokuto to act like he had the right to talk to him that way? He had to do something awful, something that would put him off for good, something that would make this entire mess of a situation disappear forever. 

“Alright,” he said, his stomach turning over what he just thought of, over what he was about to do to the alpha. “Just calm down, alright? I will go with you.” 

“Suga, what are you doing?” Oikawa asked worryingly. 

The omega swallowed, inhaling and exhaling before looking at his friend with a bitchy smirk. “He wants me to go home with him, so who am I to deny him this sweet delight?”

“Really? You will let me take you home with me?” Bokuto suddenly looked like the happiest man alive and Suga’s heart broke a little. 

“But of course. How could I say no when you begged me so nicely? I know how hard it must have been for you, remember how you said you had your pride, in the café? So come, I will accompany you home.”

-

“Suga, oh Suga I am so happy you are coming home with me, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted you by my side since the first minute I saw you. You are just so beautiful,” Bokuto blabbered when they got to his room. Thankfully Kuroo was nowhere to be seen. Suga wasn’t sure if he would be able to go through with his plan if he had met the other alpha. 

“Well, nothing kept you from having me the second time you saw me, but that was your own choice. But don’t worry, I’m here now,” Suga purred. His voice sounded so fake in his own ears, but Bokuto was too far gone to notice anything. 

The alpha sat next to Suga on the bed, leaning in for a kiss, but was stopped by a pale finger placed on his lips. 

“Ah, wait a second, alpha. Before you promised you would do anything I wanted you to, right? Did you really mean it? Will you do everything I tell you?” 

Bokuto nodded, his eyes sparkling. “I will do everything in my power to please you as best as I want to, Suga. So tell me, what can I do to make you happy?” 

The omega ignored the nauseating feeling in his stomach. He had to do this, no matter how terrible he would feel afterwards. 

“Alpha,” he purred. “You are such a strong, fierce alpha. Hmm,” he brushed his lips over Bokuto’s, the touch sending an electrifying feeling through this entire body. It felt awesome. “You know what I really, really want you to do? I want you to undress, show me that amazing, powerful body of yours. Can you do that for me?” 

Bokuto didn’t hesitate before he nearly ripped off his hoodie and shirt, unzipping his trousers and sliding them down along with his underwear and socks. In matter of thirty seconds he was standing there completely naked, his cock already half hard. Suga’s mouth started salivating when he saw it, imagining how well it would stretch his tight omega ass. _Focus_ , he told himself and put on an evil smirk.

“Hmm, you are such a good alpha. Now, would you be so kind and get over here,” he gestured toward the bed as he stood up. “specifically, get on your hands and knees and stick your ass up nicely in the air. Tonight, I am going to fuck your pretty hole, alpha.” 

Bokuto froze. Being dominated and fucked by an omega was the most humiliating thing for an alpha. “S – Suga, what…” 

“Well? You promised to do anything I asked you to. So please, do what I ask. Otherwise I’m going home,” Suga folded his arms over his chest, doing his best to look authoritative, even though he felt like he was going to vomit any second. 

Bokuto inhaled, trying to calm down his shaking hands as he crawled onto the bed, slowly lowering his torso onto the mattress and leaning his face against his hands. He was in the exact position many omegas presented themselves to their alphas, begging desperately for their cocks. 

“Please – please, fuck me,” he muttered silently, but Suga heard him perfectly. Bokuto actually went as far as begging him, even though he himself still had no idea why. Why would the alpha beg him to do such thing? It didn’t make any sense. 

Suga kneeled on the bed right behind Bokuto, unbuckling his belt and taking out his considerably smaller cock, compared to the alpha kneeling in front of him. He wasn’t really surprised to see that Bokuto went almost entirely soft. He himself realized, that there was no way in hell he would be able to get hard like this. 

“Tsk, pathetic,” Suga said, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Quickly he put his soft unaroused cock back into his trousers, fixing his belt. “This is the pride you were talking about? How stupid,” Suga didn’t even look back as he quickly walked out of the bedroom, picking up the pace through the house, putting on his shoes and sprinting out of the house fast. His hope that he would manage to get home before throwing up everything he had consumed earlier was quickly abandoned, as he made it only past the first corner before bending over and vomiting everything. He felt like he just tore his soul apart and didn’t even know why. He wasn’t supposed to feel like that. He wasn’t supposed to want to go and beg for forgiveness, but in the end, it was better that way. After this Bokuto would never speak to him ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga makes some changes and realizes some things he didn't before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma is a bitch, right?

Suga spent the night on the bathroom floor, throwing up over and over and over again, each time he remembered the alpha presented himself on top of the bed. That image, burned deep into his mind, would haunt him for a very, very long time. He never expected himself lowering to such desperate measures, humiliating an alpha in such a way. Several times he has caught himself reaching for his phone, wanting to apologize, to just do something that would let the alpha know he didn’t want this, that he didn’t mean to. However, that was a lie, he did it willingly and there was nothing he could do to fix it. 

The following morning he finally got up and crawled into the shower, spending way too long under the stream of steaming hot water, scrubbing his skin over and over and over again as if that could wash off his guilt. When he got out, he spent a long time looking at himself in the mirror. He got skinnier than he’s ever been, his hipbones and collarbones poking out sharply. His face was red, puffy and he suddenly looked years older than he actually was. He had to fix this, had to fix himself. 

That evening he put on a pair of tight white jeans, pairing them with a black tank top that ended dangerously close to his bellybutton, showing off the piercing with every fast move. He would go out and he would go back to his normal self. Maybe having the scent back wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. 

The music worked like a charm, its vibrations coursing through his veins, making him distance himself from the dull ache in his chest. Different people grinded on him and he lost count of how many hands touched him, caressing and rubbing his burning body. He needed more, more, more touching, more… something, anything that would make him feel normal once again. At last some warm, alpha hand slipped underneath his top, pressing him against the person’s chest. 

“Hmm, you are one pretty, sexy omega, aren’t you?” The deep voice murmured in his ear as his fingers found the pierced pink buds on his chest, pressing and circling around them, while the other hand grabbed his hip almost painfully, making him press his butt against the alpha’s bulge. “I’ve noticed you here before, but now there is something about you. You are driving me crazy, the way you swing those hips of yours, the way you,” he inhaled deeply, nudging Suga’s earlobe with the tip of his nose and dug his fingers into the omega’s hip painfully, “smell, I just want to stick my long, hard cock into your hole and fuck you until you bleed and weep and fill you with my seed, oh yes you would look so good, round and heavy with my pups.” 

_This is wrong, must get away_ , Suga quickly realized, trying to get away from the prying hands of the alpha. “N-no, let me go,” he cried out. Exactly this was the reason for the suppressants, he has never been attacked before. He was so stupid, going out here on his own, not even letting Oikawa or Terushima know. But maybe this was karma, this was exactly what he deserved for what he’s done, but still he couldn’t stop himself from struggling. The alpha’s strong arms, however, were already pulling him away from the dancefloor despite him trying to pull away. 

“Suga?” he heard a familiar voice and snapped his head in the direction to see the familiar face of another alpha. 

“This one’s coming with me, so you better find some other whore to stick it in ton – “ he didn’t finish before Iwaizumi’s fist connected with his jaw. 

“You fuck!” the alpha spit out the blood and shoved Suga away, nearly throwing him down on the floor. “This slut’s not even worth it.” 

Iwaizumi gently grabbed Suga’s shoulders and lead him outside, leading him across the street to the small park, making the shivering omega sit down. “Are you okay, Suga? Did he do something to you before –?” 

Suga just shook his head, not being able to form words. This was most likely the scariest moment in his life, yet he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he deserved it. 

“Your scent, it’s back,” the alpha realized, stepping further away. “Next time just don’t come there without Oikawa or your beta friend, okay? You can be a little – intoxicating, if you know what I mean, and not everyone is in control of his actions like Oikawa is. I’m going to call him to pick you up, okay?” 

After contacting the alpha he waited with him, keeping his distance from Suga, who pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, making himself seem as tiny as possible. He fucked up so badly. The only thing he had wanted was to go back to how the things were before, but that was impossible and he should have realized before. 

“It suits you, by the way. The hair,” Iwaizumi smiled at him when Suga finally lifted his head, resting his chin on his knees. 

“Thanks,” he answered and he meant it. For a long time he kept his hair longer, reaching past his collarbones, but that morning he just grabbed the scissors and chopped off most of the length, so now it was just slightly longer than how he used to wear it in high school. 

“Suga!” Oikawa cried out, running towards the curled up omega. “You idiot, you are such an idiot. I leave you alone for five seconds and you make such a mess, what were you thinking?!” 

At those words the omega’s lip started to wobble, tears welling up in his eyes once again. He couldn’t tell his friend what he has done, he couldn’t admit he was capable of humiliating an alpha like that, but that is exactly what he did. He told Oikawa everything in detail, Iwaizumi thankfully left before he could hear the worst of it. 

“So that is why you went with him yesterday? To make him hate you?” Oikawa asked in a stunned voice. 

“Yes. He just kept repeating how happy he was finally having me with him, saying he wanted to have me since the moment he saw me and – and it felt so good, I wanted to let him take me. I wanted to be with him, it just felt so… right. But look at me. I’m a slut and still he talked about how he wanted to make me happy and I wanted to feel happy. But I can’t, I don’t deserve anything like that. Not after what I’ve done.” 

After a little pause, Oikawa finally spoke. “Koushi, I – from what you’ve told me, I really think that he is your mate. I know it’s difficult to hear, but please, listen,” he stopped Suga from getting up and walking away. “What you are describing, the feelings you are getting around him, what else could it be? What if you don’t recognize it for what it is because your senses are still dulled by the suppressant abuse?”

Suga looked at the alpha in utter shock. Out of all the possibilities, this one was the worst of them all and the one with the highest probability of being true. When he thought of Bokuto, when he really thought of him, he felt warm inside. The imagination of him being embraced by the one he has humiliated so much felt so nice his skin was tingling with the desire. He couldn’t recognize it for what it is just because he had suppressed the part of him that was supposed to tell him for so long. 

“What do I do?” he whispered, looking at Oikawa with fear in his eyes. “What do I – How do I fix it?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga finds out not so good news and makes an important decision, the decision that is his only way to fix what he messed up.

“Mr. Sugawara, so it’s been two months since you’ve stopped taking the suppressants and you still haven’t gone into heat, is that correct?” 

“Yes,” he confirmed, feeling his heart tighten a little. He truly believed he would eventually go into heat, hoping it would fix his omega senses before he would go and plead for Bokuto’s forgiveness. But that didn’t go as planned. 

“Well, according to the results your omega hormones went up to the point where your scent is back, but not to the point it would make your body go into heat.” She informed Suga before putting the results down and taking off her glasses, giving him a sad look. “I have to be honest here, I don’t believe you will be able to go into heat by yourself. The damage you have imposed on your body is severe. There is a small chance that an intense hormonal therapy could work. And then of course, mating could help, stimulation by your mate’s pheromones could prove sufficient and in the worst case the combination of both. But still there is a chance that none of those methods will work and the damage is permanent. I am sorry.” 

Suga couldn’t say he was surprised. He did this to himself and now he would bear the consequences, but just seconds later tears started falling from his eyes when he realized this was no longer only about himself.

“Is it – possible that the suppressants made me unable to recognize my fated mate?” 

She furrowed her brows, thinking. “To be honest I’ve never heard about this happening as fated mates are extremely rare but now that you mention it, I think it might be possible. Especially when I consider the severity of your condition it is quite probable you wouldn’t be able to sense the pheromones properly. Bonding with your fated mate could prove the most sufficient in fixing your hormonal problem.” 

“And how about fertility? Would I potentially be able to get pregnant in the future?” 

“As of now, the chance of you conceiving is extremely low, almost non-existent. But I can’t say the success rate won’t go up if you go through with the therapy or if you mate, as I mentioned before. It is all connected. I would suggest you stop taking the contraceptive pills as well, it might help. Okay? I promise I will do everything I can to help you, but you need to do your best to take a good care of your body,” She smiled at him kindly, even though sadness for Suga mirrored in her eyes. 

He grasped at the straw of promise of help. Maybe there was hope for him after all, even though it wouldn’t be easy to get there.

-

On the way home from the doctors he stopped in the shopping mall and spent quite a bit of his money on new clothes. If he was to change, he had to give it his all. After coming home he opened the windows, throwing out what remained of his cigarettes. He spent the next three days cleaning and re-organizing his flat and the next two days working on the translations. For the first time in months he went to the grocery store and filled his fridge with fresh, healthy food. He was surprised how good it felt, what an impact such change could have on him. 

“So this is the new you, huh?” Terushima smiled when he sat in Suga’s flat after the omega invited him for dinner. Surprisingly he was still good at cooking and he was grateful for it. At least one thing he didn’t fuck up. 

“Yeah, I have so much to fix. I am sorry.”

“Wait, why are you apologizing to me? You haven’t done anything to me,” the beta furrowed his brows. 

Suga put down the cup of tea. “Because I think you went into this friendship with a different kind of expectations. The clubbing, the drinking, I won’t do that anymore. Therefore if you don’t want to be friends anymore, I understand.”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there. I understand why you are saying that, but I’m going to ask you to stop insulting me. I am your friend and as your friend, I will be here for you as long as I can. I don’t care if you go clubbing or drinking with me, I know you are doing this for your health and for Bokuto.” 

“I wasn’t trying to offend you, really. I just wanted to – I don’t know. I’m sorry,” Suga smiled at his friend who grabbed the omega’s hand. 

“And as your friend I am telling you, just write him already. It’s been over a month. You need to let him know that you know.” 

Suga sighed, curling up once again. At the times like these he just wanted to disappear. “He must hate me. I can’t imagine he would want to have anything to do with me.” 

“Look, you won’t know if you don’t try. Yes, you will have to apologize, probably more than once. But he is your mate, you will work it out. When you explain yourself to him, he will understand. He couldn’t have known you had no idea who he is,” Terushima assured him. 

Suga knew he should. He was terrified that if he waited for much longer, he would lose his chance, if that wasn’t the case already. At the same time he couldn’t imagine offering himself to the alpha now, when he knew there was a chance his body would never start functioning properly again. What if they mated and he wouldn’t get better? The alpha would be stuck with the infertile, useless omega. 

That night he grabbed his phone, staring at the screen for almost an hour before he finally wrote the message. And then deleted it, rewrote it, and deleted again. After several more attempts he was finally satisfied with it.

_Once you said that if I decide differently, I should let you know. I am sorry, I didn’t know. And I am sorry for what I’ve done to you, that is something I will regret forever. If one day you stop resenting me, even if I deserve that you don’t, I would want to apologize in person. – Sugawara Koushi._

At the end he added his address and pressed Send. If there was one alpha he should be okay with letting into his home, it was Bokuto. 

-

Three days went by without a reply. Suga didn’t think anything of it, he let him wait so much longer. He would deserve if the alpha let him wait for months, letting him torture himself with the guilt and nightmares about that day. 

He sat on the couch with a heating pad pressed on his abdomen, reading a book he must have bought three years ago. It was nice, taking a moment to himself, although it would be much nicer if the dull pain went away. Thankfully he was no longer nauseous all the time, but the cramps came way more often than he wanted them to. He must have fallen asleep for a moment before he got woken up by the doorbell. _Oikawa_ , he thought, wrapping himself in blanket before walking to the hall and opening the front door. 

Suga stared at the alpha standing there, the breath being stolen from his lungs instantly. Even though he was dreading this moment for so long, his heart fluttered and warmth spread through this body, the cramp disappearing almost instantly. The stern, golden eyes were staring at him and the omega felt like his entire soul was naked and exposed to him. 

“Bokuto! Will –” he cleared his throat, his sight fogging a little, “Will you come inside?” he finally managed to say and he felt like he died and finally started living at the exact same time, when the alpha nodded and stepped into the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto asks Suga for his story. And a story he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking, talking and more talking. I felt like I needed to slow down the story and maybe give some backstory.

“Would you like something to drink?” Suga asked quietly when the alpha walked into the living room and sat on the couch, putting his bag on the ground. 

“I’m fine, thank you. Please, sit,” Bokuto refused the offer. 

Suga couldn’t understand how he didn’t notice before. Just the mere presence of the alpha in the room comforted him, even though he knew well that the feeling could be snatched away from him any moment. The fact that the alpha showed up didn’t mean anything and Suga knew better than to presume. Still, he folded the blanket he wrapped around himself earlier and sat on the other end of the couch, wrapping his arms around his knees, not daring to look at the alpha. 

“You know, I thought that when I’d see you, I would have to put a lot of effort into not wanting to punch you in the face. But now that I’m here, I just… I want you to explain me everything.” Bokuto said. 

Suga shivered a little, knowing that he would very well deserve a punch in the face or ten. “Where do you want me to start?” 

“Tell me your story, Sugawara. I want to understand.” 

The omega took a deep breath, his fingers brushing against the naked skin of his neck. He tensed, realizing he wasn’t wearing his collar and almost got up to put it on immediately, but he stopped himself. In the end it didn’t matter if he wore it or not. Whatever was to come it would happen and he has decided to trust the alpha. That was the least he could do. 

“My story, okay. Um,” he thought about how to start. “I was born in a smaller town, my parents are both alphas. Since it became apparent that I would present as omega, they shut me off. I wasn’t allowed to do anything, just in case I would get the idea of tainting myself with someone they didn’t deem worthy, as they said. The only person who understood me was my omega grandpa, but he passed away when I was 16. He always used to tell me that it doesn’t matter if I am omega or alpha, that if I want something, I should just do it. So right after the graduation I used the money he left me to move to Tokyo, never speaking to my parents again. For the first time I was truly free to do what I wanted to. So I started drinking and smoking, tainting myself as much as I could. But the alphas always wanted to claim me, so I started taking suppressants and eventually got myself the collar. 

“For the longest time I didn’t have any friends and I rarely saw the alphas I would sleep with twice. And then I met Oikawa. He was the first one who came to me again and again, not only for my body, but we started talking to each other. He cared about me, making sure I was eating right, got me into the habit of getting tested for STD’s. I enjoyed being free to sleep with whomever I wanted, using my body to get the stuff I wanted. And then…” he paused, clearing his throat. Even Oikawa didn’t know some of those things he was now confessing to Bokuto, but the more he talked the more weight was lifting off his shoulders. “Then I saw you and… I wanted you. I didn’t know there was something more involved in this. I’ve just seen you as a sexy alpha I would get to enjoy before moving on to someone else. But you refused and I couldn’t understand why. I’ve never been rejected before, not once. So I got angry and went after Kuroo, thinking I would give you a little show to make you see what you missed out on, you know? But it got complicated. I kept thinking about you and then I met you in the club and I just lost it. I got annoyed since I saw in your eyes that you wanted me, but still you refused when I offered myself to you. But later that night I passed out and it turned out that I went overboard with the suppressant abuse.” Suga paused once again. He got up, getting a glass of water from the kitchen, bringing one for Bokuto as well, even though he previously said he didn’t want any. 

“I had to stop taking them,” he resumed the talking after taking a few sips. “And it started messing with my brain. I was constantly confused and nauseous and generally I just felt terribly. And then Terushima, my beta friend, gave me your number, saying he got it from Kuroo. At first I refused the thought of talking to you, why should I? But I just couldn’t stop thinking about you, so I did and then in the café, I felt that something was different. As the suppressants were leaving my system, I started feeling something, but it still wasn’t enough to realize that I’ve been sitting there with my fated mate. So when you were repeating that I surely know what you were talking about, I felt so terribly confused and frustrated I spent the night crying like a fucking baby, feeling so stupid. And then –“ he got to the part of the story he dreaded the most. How could he talk about that day with him? 

“And then you thought it was best to make me hate you? But why?” Bokuto asked calmly. Until now he has been sitting there, looking at Suga with his piercing eyes, but now he looked away. Understandable. 

“Because I was confused. I didn’t know what else to do to finally get you out of my head. I didn’t want to do it, I felt terribly about it the moment I agreed to go with you. I just wanted to belong to myself again because that is all I knew and suddenly you came around and everything got turned upside down. Please, believe me, if I could turn back time, I would. What I’ve done to you and what I’ve done to myself, the two things I will never stop regretting. So whatever you think of me, I am okay with it and I accept it.”

That was it. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Bokuto about his health problems. He probably wouldn’t need to. Now that the alpha knew everything, there was no way in hell he would be forgiven. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, I am still mad at you. But I understand why you did what you did and I can’t bring myself to ignore that. You went through some shit and based on what you told me, your life wasn’t exactly easy. And I am sorry about that.” Bokuto stood up and picked up the bag. “I will need some time to think this through. I can’t forgive you just yet, I am sorry. But then, I think I’m at fault too for some part. Can you give me time to sort out my thoughts and to get back to you later? I will give you my part of the story and after that we can both decide what to do next. I don’t want to give up on this just because we misunderstood each other and hurt each other. I believe that if we try, we will be able to work this out,” the alpha assured Suga, who wiped the tears from his cheeks and nodded. 

“Walk me out?” Bokuto went to the hall to put his shoes on. Suga walked after him, tugging at his sleeve, staring into the ground. 

“Hey, don’t cry.” 

Suga lifted his gaze and met Bokuto’s eyes. The alpha smiled at him shortly before reaching to wipe the tear from his cheek. Suga blushed as the wave of fondness washed over him. He would do anything to try to work this out and he knew that the both of them believed in it. 

“Take all the time you need,” he whispered, lifting the corners of his mouth in a faint smile. “I am not going anywhere.” 

\- 

_You are not tainted._

Read message he received that evening from Bokuto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto needs to restore his alpha pride and Suga isn't sure if he can take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so.. this was a first. Originally this was supposed to be much more brutal, but.. I can't. I can't hurt Suga, I just can't do it. So.. this is a little tame, hopefully not too boring.

“Ah, please –“ Suga whined as he tried to relieve the dull strain in his arms, unsuccessfully. The ropes were tied too tight for him to move, yet not tight enough to rub his wrists raw. 

-

Bokuto didn’t leave him waiting too long for the response. In fact, only five days later he appeared at Suga’s doorstep. But there was no lovey-dovey hugs and making up. Instead, Bokuto looked like he was trying his best to control himself. He apologized to Suga before grabbing him and leading him to his own bedroom, pulling out long rope from his bag. After all, he was still the one who got humiliated and as an alpha, he couldn’t help but to seek some form of retaliation. 

“What are you doing?” Suga asked, his voice unsteady. But he knew, he knew well that this would come. The alpha needed to establish the dominance over him. He needed to be punished for what he’s done, so when the alpha looked at him with a question in his eyes, he nodded. He would take it all if it meant they could fix it. 

“Undress,” he commanded and Suga obliged, shivering at the cold air on his skin. He didn’t dare to look Bokuto in the eyes when he tried to cover himself with his arms. 

“Are you feeling shy now? How strange,” Bokuto said in a very cold, deep voice and Suga felt like crying, but let his arms fall to his sides anyways. “Good omega,” he growled as he pushed Suga onto the bed and started tying him up. 

“You know,” he said as he looped the rope around the iron bars of Suga’s headboard. Had he known before that they would be used this way, he would probably put aside his extravagant taste and choose something simpler. 

“At first I thought I would want to punch you. But then,” he continued his work, skilfully wrapping and tying the rope around Suga’s chest and down to his legs, “I had to hold myself from ruining you, making you mine over and over and over again until you forget that you’ve ever been with anyone else. You have no idea how much you’re driving me crazy,” he paused to look at the pale, thin body squirming underneath his touch and lowered his head towards Suga’s neck, nudging the exposed scent glands with his nose, releasing the faint scent. 

“Mmmm,” he purred, inhaling deeply, before resuming tying omega’s legs, spreading them wide apart. 

Suga’s cheeks were red as he imagined how he must have looked, all spread out, the alpha being able to see absolutely everything. He was already half hard, even though he usually wasn’t into being tied up. When the alpha finished his work, he stood up and just looked at him and Suga could swear he could feel it. Never before has he felt so vulnerable, so exposed, he realized, as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm down. 

“Why are you shivering? Are you cold?” 

Truth to be told Suga was no longer sure if he was shivering with cold, fear or anticipation. Before he had been sure the alpha wouldn’t hurt him, but the tone of his voice was so cold. “N-no. I’m fine,” he said quietly. 

“Good,” Bokuto walked over to the table near the window and took the chair, placing it at the feet of the bed. He sat down, his eyes never looking away from the pale body on the bed. 

“I’ve known you were my mate since the moment you bumped into me that one time. It took me less than a second to understand that you were supposed to be with me, but you just winked at me and walked away with your alpha friend. If I’d known you haven’t felt it, I would have chased after you and snatched you away that very second. I thought you knew, but still weren’t interested. That is why I left so fast the next time I saw you, because I wanted you too much. I wanted to bond with you, but I knew that wasn’t what you wanted. So I let you go, but I couldn’t stop myself from watching you, from wanting you,” he talked in a deep voice and Suga felt it, deep in his core. A quiet whine escaped his lips when he tried to ease the strain on his legs, without any result. The alpha did a good job.

“You look wonderful, tied up like that. I could do anything I wanted to with you right now, do you know that? I could make you choke on my cock until you’d cry, I could fuck you over and over and over again and you wouldn’t be able to escape. But I won’t. Do you know why?” He stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. “Look at me,” he commanded and Suga obeyed, finally looking the alpha in his eyes, a tear sliding down into his hair. “Tell me why I won’t do that to you, Koushi.” 

The omega choked on a sob when he heard the alpha say his name, softening his voice as he did. “Because – Because I’m your mate,” he whispered, more tears trickling down from his eyes. 

“Why are you crying, Koushi? Do you not like me doing this to you?” 

Suga took a deep breath, trying to shift a little. “N-No. But I will endure it, if you want me to. I deserve to be punished what I’ve done to you.” And he meant it. He knew that somehow, someway, after this was over they would be able to start over. 

“Punished you say,” Bokuto extended his hand, hovering his fingertips just millimetres from Suga’s skin that was tingling, aching for a touch. “How should I punish you? Should I leave you here, tied up?” 

“Ah, please –“ Suga whined as he tried to relieve the dull strain in his arms, unsuccessfully. The ropes were tied too tight for him to move, yet not tight enough to rub his wrists raw. “Please, just touch me,” he begged the alpha. He was already hard, slick leaking from his hole onto the sheets. He needed to be touched. 

He arched his back, trying to get the fingers brush against his skin, but Bokuto moved the hand away. “Come on, be a good omega, Koushi,” he growled, waiting for him to lay down completely again. 

To be a good omega, that is exactly what Suga never wanted to be. Untainted, pure and obedient, leaving the alphas decide what he should do with his life, that is something he heavily resented. He wasn’t weak, he was perfectly capable of living on his own. But the imagination of Bokuto leaving, not staying by his side was terrible. If he was to be a good omega for someone, it was his mate. 

He took a deep breath, pressing his lower back into the mattress. “Mmm, good,” Bokuto nodded, finally lying his soft fingertips onto the omega’s jaw, caressing him softly. Suga moaned, the touch sending a wave of pleasure into his entire body. “Can I kiss you, Koushi?” the alpha leaned closer. Suga moaned in agreement, before Bokuto brushed his lips over the omega’s before he pulled away to witness the omega’s disappointed look. “You haven’t kissed me either, or did you forget?” he smirked, sliding his fingers towards his chin, making him turn his head so he could have full access to the omega’s neck. 

“What if I bit you here?” he brushed over the soft flesh. “You would be with me forever. No other alpha would be able to touch you. Would you like that?” 

Suga’s heart broke a little. He wanted him to, oh he wanted him to do it right that second, marking him, bonding with him. But he didn’t know, he couldn’t let him do it just yet. He couldn’t let him bond himself to a damaged omega without knowing he might not be able to give him what a good omega would. 

“Yes, but” he sobbed quietly. “don’t. Please, don’t.” 

Bokuto placed a kiss on the place, then another, and another. “Why not?”

“Just don’t. Please. Not now, not like this,” Suga pleaded. He couldn’t let him do it. 

“Don’t worry, Koushi,” he looked him in the eyes. “I won’t do it until you want me to.” 

He touched the omega softly, placing a kiss here and there, savouring the squirming, shivering body. He tugged at the piercing in Suga’s nipple, smirking. “You are so naughty, getting your pink nipples pierced.” He circled around the other one, “Those would be so much fun to play with, don’t you think?” 

Suga finally realized what the alpha was trying to do. He would make him suffer, teasing and teasing, but never fully touching. “Aghh, yes,” he moaned, feeling his painfully aroused cock leak drops of precum on his belly. Bokuto’s eyes went wide looking down to the omega’s crotch. 

“Koushi, you are getting so excited. I thought you said you didn’t like it,” he smeared the drops over his lower abdomen before circling and tugging on the jewelry in his bellybutton. 

“I don’t,” Suga whispered, trying to breathe and calm himself down. In fact, he was torn between hating the position he was in and loving it at the same time. Maybe if it was with Bokuto, he would learn to really enjoy it over the time. “Please, Alpha. Touch me,” he begged, aching for some form of relief. 

Bokuto smiled, brushing his fingertips over Suga’s thighs. He was getting closer and closer to the wet, leaking mess and the omega forgot to breathe when he felt the fingers circle his entrance. “Look at me, Omega” the alpha told him before he brought the fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. 

That was all it took for Suga to start sobbing loudly, tears streaming down, wetting his hair. “Please! Please, it hurts – “ he sobbed, tugging at the ropes. His legs were screaming with the dull ache, his wrists being rubbed painfully, but that is not the pain he was referring to and Bokuto knew that well. 

“Oh no, don’t cry, Koushi,” he reached to stroke the omega’s hair, putting all the kindness into the gesture. “You are doing so well, just hold on a little longer.” 

“I can’t,” he cried out, feeling like he would die soon if he didn’t get the release he needed. “Please, Alpha. Let me cum!” 

“You are begging so beautifully,” Bokuto leaned over Suga’s face, giving him no warning before he crushed their lips together, slipping his tongue in the omega’s mouth when he moaned. At the same time he slipped his hand down to grab his cock, moving his wrist just a couple times before Suga’s world exploded in a white light and he finally came, moaning into the kiss and crying, crying with pain and pleasure, but also with happiness. The lips of his fated mate felt so nice, so warm and soft. 

“I think we are even,” Bokuto whispered into his ear, placing a kiss right underneath the earlobe. “Now hold still, Koushi. I will untie you.” 

After he took off the rope, he went to the bathroom and brought a cloth dipped in a warm water to clean the omega, kissing the rope marks as he did, whispering words of praise. Suga couldn’t move, he wasn’t even sure if he could think. Anytime he thought of the helplessness, tears welled in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t have a reason to. Now they were even, he knew this needed to be done. It was the question of the alpha pride, the pride he previously mocked. 

“Alpha,” he whispered when Bokuto covered him with a blanket, kneeling on the floor, stroking omega’s hair. “Tomorrow I need to tell you something. Please, stay here.” 

“I will, I promise” Bokuto swore, smiling at the tired omega.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga comes clean and explains Bokuto his health issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... somehow the story came to an end. I didn't plan for this to be the last chapter, but it feels right to end it now. The end so far is sappy, I know. I tried to change it, but I couldn't, I can't hurt my babies. I want them to be happy together, they went through enough shit already. 
> 
> I will write an epilogue though, in couple of days. I think we all know how the mating plays out and what will happen to Suga's health. And I want to see Kuroo, Oikawa, Terushima and Iwa-chan once again.
> 
> In case you'd like me to write a separate chapter on their mating night, please let me know, otherwise I probably won't. The chapter would be most likely 99.98% smut, but that is pretty much what this story is about, isn't it? :D

Suga woke up sore, all the muscles in his body aching terribly. It took him a few moments to remember what happened the previous evening, how he cried and begged for release. He asked Bokuto to stay, but the other side of his bed was empty. He must have gone home, even though he promised, Suga realized, pulling the blanket over his head. Maybe he could stay in bed the entire day, sleeping and resting, but his stomach growled with hunger. Only now he realized that he didn’t have dinner, therefore getting out of bed was inevitable. He rolled out of the warmth, pulling on a pair of black boxers and his new favourite oversized blue t-shirt before going into the bathroom. He was a mess. 

After he washed himself up he walked to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee before starting on the omelette. Tomatoes, mushrooms and green onions, that was how he liked them the best. 

“Can I get a cup of coffee?” asked the alpha after he finally brought himself to stop staring at those beautiful, bare legs. 

Suga dropped the fork and turned around, just about stopping himself before he could go and hug the alpha. His hair was a mess and he was wearing the same clothes as the previous day. He must have stayed over like he promised, but…

“You slept on the couch,” Suga said, more of a statement than a question. 

“Yes, I did. I promised I would be here, didn’t I?” Bokuto smiled and crossed the kitchen, suddenly standing way too close. He brushed a strand of hair from Suga’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay? I had a feeling I might have overdone it yesterday,” he said softly before taking Suga’s hand and raised it so he could see his wrists. They were still red, the lines visible. 

“I am fine, just a little sore,” Suga smiled at the alpha, who pressed his lips on his wrist. 

Suga wanted to enjoy it, wanted to immerse himself into the feeling. But he couldn’t. He pulled his hand from Bokuto’s grasp and quickly turned around before he or Bokuto could get carried away. 

“Want some breakfast? I’m making an omelette, but I can make you something else if you like,” he picked up the fork he dropped earlier and continued whisking the eggs. 

“Omelette sounds great,” he sat at the table, staring at Suga as he moved around the kitchen effortlessly, placing a cup of coffee in front of him before turning on the burner and putting the pan on top. 

Soon they were both digging in, smiling at each other from time to time. None of them really knew how to start a conversation, but Suga was well aware that he needed to do so soon. After they finished eating, he placed both plates into the sink and asked Bokuto if they could go into the living room. It was time to come clean. 

“Yesterday, just before you fell asleep, you said you needed to tell me something. Is this it?” 

“Yes. It is important and I need you to know, in case you – in case it changes your mind. If it does, I won’t be mad, I need you to know that. Can you promise me that… whatever it might be, you will decide based on your own feelings and not on the fact that we are fated mates?” 

Bokuto paused, furrowing his brows. “I promise. What is it?” 

“I – Um. Well, I told you I’ve been on suppressants for a long time, right? But I didn’t tell you that… that I’ve been taking them for five years. Without – without a pause for a heat. And so – tsk, it’s so difficult to tell you,” Suga took a deep breath. He had to say it. “It fucked up my hormones. I’ve been off the suppressants for over two months and still didn’t go into heat. In fact, the doctor told me that I’d have to undergo an intense hormonal therapy. She also said that mating could help as well, but… Bokuto, there is a chance I will never be able to get pregnant. I need you to know. I fucked up. I might never be the omega, the omega who could give you children,” Suga admitted, tears dripping from his chin. He didn’t dare look Bokuto in the eyes. 

“Koushi,” Bokuto said, cupping his cheek in his big, warm hand. “you are not just an omega. You are a person who made a mistake. We all do them. You said there could be a way, I will do my best to help you. Not because I think that your duty is to bear my children. Because it is about your health,” he pulled the smaller body closer, wrapping his strong arms around shivering Suga. 

“I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to be in control. By not having heats and losing my scent, the alphas never went crazy but then it all went to hell. But you are not bound to this fate, so if you don’t want it, please, just walk away,” Suga sobbed into Bokuto’s t-shirt. He begged him to walk away while grabbing onto him tight. 

“Koushi. Hey, Koushi, please, look at me,” he softly grabbed him by the chin and made him look up. “I have met my fated mate and that is something not many people can say. And what more, he is smart, daring and incredibly hot. If you think I could walk away from you now, especially when I know what you are going through – if you think that I could eventually find myself someone else and not hate myself until the day I died… I don’t care about that. If it’s supposed to be just the two of us, I can live with that. If it happens that we will be able to start a family, I can live with that. Or we could adopt, I don’t know. Just please, don’t ask me to walk away. Not now. Not ever.” 

Suga stared at the alpha, who was speaking with such resolve. He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand before pulling the alpha closer, pressing their lips together. 

“Who would have thought you could be tamed, right?” Bokuto said quietly before smiling widely. “Especially by an idiot like myself.” 

Suga paused for half a second before joining the alpha, laughing. “That’s right. Who would have thought I would let you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga finally feels comfortable enough to let Bokuto mark him and bond them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa! Plus a little surprise, I hope you enjoy! :3

Suga opened the drawer in the bathroom to reveal the black collar that has been lying there for quite a while now. He remembered the thrill he used to feel putting it on, the feeling of absolute control over the omega inside of him. This time, however, would be the last time he would ever put it on. After today, he wouldn’t need it anymore. After today, no alpha would dare to touch him. He put it on, locked it and placed the key into the small box. Tonight, he wouldn’t be the one unlocking it. 

He hasn’t seen Bokuto for couple of days as the alpha had to leave for a short business trip earlier that week. It was only four days, but it felt like eternity. They haven’t been apart for more than two days since they started dating, Suga either staying over at Bokuto’s or the alpha at his place. After all what they went through it was like they just couldn’t get enough of one another, but they haven’t officially mated yet. It was Suga’s decision, he simply wanted the alpha to be absolutely certain he wanted this until they bonded to each other for the rest of their lives. For 6 months Bokuto patiently convinced him again and again that he won’t change his mind no matter what happens, and for 6 months Suga did his best to believe it. 

Suga walked into the kitchen, the dinner smelling incredible. Everything was ready. At the last second he ran into the bedroom, grabbing a thin black scarf, wrapping it around his throat to hide the collar. He looked into the mirror, smiling at himself. He told himself he was happy, excited shoving all the doubts about himself to the back of his mind. _This would fix me_ , he thought, trying his hardest to believe it. And he loved Bokuto, he loved him more than his own life and if he was really sure he wanted to bind himself to Suga, he shouldn’t deny it to him. It was his right after all.

Finally he heard the keys rattling and the alpha opening the front door. Suga pretty much ran into the hall, jumping at the alpha, who caught him effortlessly, wrapping his arms around the omega. 

“Ah Koushi, I’ve missed you so much,” he said quietly, squeezing him tighter. 

“I’ve missed you too, Koutarou.” 

For a little while they just stood there, hugging and kissing, before Suga finally let go, asking the alpha if he was hungry. 

“I’m starving, love,” he replied while taking off his shoes. 

“Well go wash up then, the dinner will be ready soon,” Suga winked at him and disappeared into the kitchen. He has prepared a feast, a proper steak for the meat-loving alpha, grilled vegetables and French fries. 

“Koushi, that smells incredible,” Bokuto nearly moaned as he walked into the kitchen, the meat already sizzling. “You are making steaks? Oh god, I would marry you right this second if I could.” 

Suga knew he would, with or without steaks, but that was a discussion for another day. 

-

“That was the best steak I’ve ever eaten. And I mean it,” Bokuto said after they finished the dinner and were now sipping an espresso from the beautiful professional coffee maker Suga got for his birthday. 

“I am happy you enjoyed it,” Suga smiled. “Would you like a dessert now?” 

Neither of them were into desserts, so Bokuto paused for a second. “Dessert?” he looked around the kitchen, wondering if he missed it before. 

Suga started laughing. The alpha was king, loving and incredibly gentle, but sometimes he was just a little clueless. “I didn’t mean THAT kind of dessert,” he explained, getting up with a mischievous look in his eyes before walking into the bedroom. 

Bokuto quickly followed, his golden eyes sparkling with anticipation. “Oh this dessert, I see,” he stopped when Suga took off his cardigan, threw it over the chair, and walked towards him. “It looks delicious, but I’m afraid it will be a little messy.” 

Suga chuckled, pulling the alpha into a kiss, but Bokuto pulled away slightly. “Wait, I’ve been meaning to ask this before but – what’s with that scarf?” 

Suga stepped away and looked Bokuto in the eyes, biting his lower lip when he untied the knot and took it off, revealing the collar. 

“What – why?” Bokuto stumbled on his words, not really knowing what to think about it. 

“I want you,” Suga purred, “to take it off me. I want you to unlock it and take it off. Please, Alpha. Mark me, make me yours.” 

Bokuto’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure?” he asked the omega who reached into the back pocket of his jeans before handing the key over to him. Bokuto looked down onto the small metal key lying in his palm. “I – Koushi, I don’t know what to say.” 

“Don’t say anything, Alpha. Just come over here and make me scream your name,” Suga climbed onto the bed, getting on his knees before taking off his shirt. Small hickeys were fading around his collarbones already, that just wasn’t enough. He needed the permanent mark. 

Bokuto almost jumped at him, capturing his lips in a messy, passionate kiss, pulling the omega closer.   
“Koushi, I am so happy,” Bokuto whispered, before pulling away so he could unlock the collar. When it came off, Suga’s breath hitched. The alpha lowered his head, placing a kiss on Suga’s neck, making him lie down, his hands roaming around the smaller body. 

Bokuto peppered Suga’s neck and chest with small kisses before he finally took one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking and teasing it softly, tracing the tiny scars on each side with the tip of his tongue. The omega moaned, his nipples were extremely sensitive since he got them pierced and even more after he took the jewelry out. Bokuto smiled to himself and bit at the pink nub, softly pulling at it. 

“Oh my god, Kou,” Suga cried out, digging his fingers into the muscles on Bokuto’s back. 

“Always so responsive, love,” he muttered with a smile before repeating the process on the other nipple as well. By the time he was done, Suga was panting, his cheeks pink. “You look wonderful,” Bokuto smiled and moved his hands lower so he could take off his trousers, throwing them away along with his underwear. 

“Kou, please… you too,” Suga whined and Bokuto happily obliged, quickly undressing himself as well, revealing his tan skin that was a beautiful contrast against the omega’s paleness. Then he moved himself to the end of the bed, taking in the view of messed up and flushed Suga looking at him with glossy eyes. 

“You are so gorgeous, love. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful as I do now,” he said, lowering himself between Suga’s legs, placing a small kisses on his inner thigh, nuzzling and softly biting the flesh, marking the pristine skin. When he glanced upwards, he saw the omega was already painfully hard, precum leaking on his abdomen. He smiled before slicing his hands over the back of Suga’s thighs, pushing his knees up to his chest. 

“Agh – Kou,” the omega cried out when he felt the tip of Bokuto’s tongue sliding over his perineum, teasing the sensitive skin of his balls and up over the underside of his cock until he reached the tip of his hard cock. “Ngn, please!” 

The alpha smirked before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking softly, flicking over the slit with his tongue. At the same time he moved his hand lower, circling Suga’s entrance with the index finger dipping inside just ever so slightly.

“Alpha, please!” Suga moved his hips, trying to get more.

“Please what, my lovely omega?” Bokuto growled. 

“Your fingers, please – put them in,” he moaned. He needed the stretch, needed to feel the alpha in him. 

Sometimes Bokuto would have him beg for long minutes, but today he obliged almost immediately, slowly pushing his finger past the ring of muscles into the slick warmth of the omega’s body. This made Suga moan loud, and before long he begged for more. His body was so used to the shape of his alpha that one finger just wasn’t enough. 

Bokuto took his time, stretching Suga’s hole while sucking and licking his cock hard enough to keep him on the edge but never enough to finally send him over. The omega was squirming and begging, tears of pleasure streaming from his eyes when the alpha brushed over his prostate. 

“Kou, please I need to cum, please – let me cum, Alpha!” he repeated over and over again, arching his back when he felt Bokuto take him into his mouth once again, bobbing his head up and down while hitting the bundle of nerves inside of him, finally letting him cum into the alpha’s mouth. However before he had the chance to rest a little, the alpha already pushed the angry red tip of his painfully hard cock into him and thrusted in completely, making Suga cry out so loud the entire street probably heard. 

The alpha let him get used to him for a small moment before he pulled out almost entirely and slammed back in. It felt so good, their bodies literally made for each other. “You feel so amazing, love,” Bokuto whispered before he slipped his tongue into Suga’s mouth, continuing to thrust in, hitting the sweet spot with every move. 

“Alpha,” Suga moaned, “harder, please. F – fuck me harder.” 

Bokuto’s eyes sparkled before he picked up the pace, almost making Suga’s eyes roll to the back of his head. “I’m not going to last long,” he growled. The omega made him lose his mind and the thought that in just little while he would get to finally sink his teeth into his neck was enough to make him so close to the edge. They would have another time to fuck for hours, but he has been waiting for this for half a year and it was incredibly difficult to wait any longer. He tangled his fingers with Suga’s hair, pulling at it to expose his unmarked neck, hovering over it for a couple of seconds. 

“Do it. Mark me, please. Bite me – ah!” 

The moment he sank his teeth into the soft flesh was incredible. The omega arched his back as Bokuto forced his enlarged knot into his body, locking them together as he pulled away, seeing the blood trickle onto the pillow from the fresh wound. 

“My Alpha,” Suga cried out, tightening around him, making him spill his seed into the welcoming warmth. 

“Mine,” was all he managed to say, but it was enough to send the omega over the edge the second time. 

-

Suga woke up couple hours later with Bokuto pressing against his back. He shifted carefully, but he didn’t feel right. 

“Ugh,” his lower abdomen cramped. Heat creeped underneath his skin, spreading to his entire body. _Oh no_ , he thought before another whine escaped his lips. 

“Kou, Kou please, wake up,” he sobbed, the heat and pain becoming worse each second, slick gushing out of him. “Koutarou!” he cried out, finally waking the alpha up. 

“Koushi? What are you…” he paused, sniffing a little before he realized what was happening. 

“It hurts! Koutarou, please help me,” he kicked the blanket away. 

“Oh my god, Koushi. You went into a heat,” Bokuto said, absolutely shocked. “Don’t worry, I got you,” he pulled the omega closer, feeling his burning skin underneath his touch. “I’ll help you, love.”


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I said it was going to be in couple of days but then I just sat and wrote it because I got too excited about meeting a certain character that appears in the last segment of the Epilogue. It starts pretty much immediatelly after the Mating night. 
> 
> I would like to thank you all for supporting the story to the very end, all the kudos and wonderful comments made me so excited about this fic. It is the very first chapter fic I've ever finished and I am so glad I did! 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this last chapter and the very ending to the wonderful **Shea**! I really hope you will enjoy how I ended it.. and some last minute drama just for a good measure :D

“Kou, please! It hurts!” Suga sobbed and Bokuto’s heart was breaking.

It’s been several hours since the omega went into heat, but so far it didn’t subside for a single second. On contrary, he seemed to be in more and more pain, feeling like he got set on fire. He begged for his alpha to fuck him, but when Bokuto did, he begged even more for him to stop. No matter how hard he tried, Bokuto couldn’t get him to take a single sip of water. At last he picked him up and brought him over to the bath, hoping a cold shower would help, but that only made Suga cry more. Something was wrong. When Suga doubled over and threw up the entire content of his stomach Bokuto knew this wasn’t something he could deal with alone and ran to the hall where he dropped his bag, retrieving his cellphone, quickly dialling the number for ambulance.

“Hello? Yes, please, I need your help. My omega just went into heat but – something’s wrong. I can’t get him to drink anything and he just threw up. … No, he can’t take suppressants, he has hormonal problems. … Do you hear me, it’s been hours and nothing helps!” 

He walked back into the bathroom to see Suga out of it, the water flowing into the drain dyed pale red. 

“He just started bleeding.” 

Thankfully it didn’t take too long for the ambulance to get there. They put the naked, unconscious omega on the stretcher and took him to the nearest hospital. Bokuto, who just threw on jeans and hoodie, answered all the questions as well as he could after they got there. No, Suga didn’t go into heat for almost six years. Yes, he did abuse the suppressants, unfortunately. Yes, they had mated the previous night. No, he wasn’t able to get a drop of liquid into him since the heat started. 

Thirty minutes later Oikawa arrived, pulling the alpha into a hug. They weren’t particularly close before, but right now he needed it. In another fifteen Kuroo and Terushima arrived simultaneously, Kuroo handing Bokuto a bag with t-shirt, underwear and socks. He excused himself and went to the toilets to dress up properly. 

“Anything?” he asked when he came back to the waiting room, but they all just shook their heads. He didn’t know where they took Suga or what was happening to him. He didn’t know anything. He could just sit and wait. 

“Bokuto, I know you are shaken but… tell us what happened, please,” Kuroo asked and all three looked at him. 

He felt tears welling up, but he just sniffled, wiping his eyes with the sleeve. “We finally mated yesterday. And… he told me before that mating could potentially help him with his hormones. He woke up about four hours after, already in heat. It was all happening so fast… I mean, he went into full heat within minutes. But still, everything seemed normal, but it just wouldn’t subdue, not even a little. And then he started crying, he repeated over and over again how much it hurt and –“ his voice broke. Kuroo placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it a bit. “I couldn’t get him to drink anything. So I brought him to the shower, trying to cool him off but that only made it worse so I called the ambulance, but before they got there he just started bleeding.”

At that point he couldn’t hold it anymore and broke down into tears. He was so scared. No matter what he told Suga, he had been secretly hoping that mating would kick start his heats and possibly with the hormonal therapy, they would be able to start the family. He didn’t lie when he said that if it would be only him and Suga, it would be okay with him. But he still had hope and now it was nearly shattered to pieces. Right now all that mattered was that Suga was okay. 

Two and half hours passed since they arrived at the hospital. 

“Mr. Bokuto? Please, come with me,” the young doctor peeked into the waiting room and Bokuto pretty much jumped up and ran after him. He didn’t say anything until they were standing in front of the door to one of the rooms. It had a tag with Suga’s name on it. 

“How is he? Is he okay?” 

“Please, calm down. We had to forcefully stop the heat by a high dosage of suppressants into his bloodstream and he got an IV to keep him hydrated. He will be staying here for couple of days; we’ll have to make more tests. I can’t tell you anything more at the moment, we will know more after we get the results back. If you want to, you can go to him. As this is very delicate case, there is a second bed prepared for you. It would be best if you stayed by his side, if he were to wake up,” he explained. “I’ve noticed there were several other people waiting with you. I wouldn’t recommend any other alpha to enter the room, betas or omegas are fine. His system just shouldn’t be stimulated by any other alpha pheromones but his mate’s.” 

Bokuto nodded, thanking the doctor before opening the door and walking inside, his knees almost giving up when he saw Suga lying there, his eyes closed, the oxygen mask over his face. Slowly he approached the bed, sitting into the chair next to it. Suga’s skin was ashy, not a trace after his usual pink undertone. Once again Bokuto felt the tears streaming down his face and he extended his arm, carefully caressing the top of Suga’s hand. His body temperature went back to normal, the drop of liquid from the IV entering his body through the cannula in the crook of his elbow. He looked so small, so fragile. 

“I’m here, love,” he whispered. “Don’t worry. I will be here when you wake up.” 

**xxx**

It’s been three months since Suga’s heat resolved in the need of medical help. He had to stay in the hospital for a week until they finally let him go home, but he was still under supervision for the next three weeks, coming for the blood tests three times a week. But in the end, they didn’t find out the cause of the reaction. One fact, however, was certain. The omega in Suga was suppressed for good. His scent was gone, he never went into heat again and when they finally tried having sex again, he didn’t slick, not a single drop, which was something none of them expected and the attempt ended with Suga curled up in Bokuto’s arms, sobbing until he fell asleep. 

As the weeks went by, they both started accepting Suga’s condition and slowly everything went back to normal. In fact, they decided to move in together, getting a nice, spacious flat in a small block of flats not too far from Suga’s original flat. Incidentally, Kuroo was quite happy about that, since Terushima, who he started dating couple months ago, shortly after he offered his skin as a canvas for a tattoo convention and they realized that they were just fascinated by each other. 

Finally, everything in Suga and Bokuto’s life calmed down until they made a huge decision that would move their relationship to another level. In a certain way, Suga needed a little reassuring that Bokuto still meant all the things, now that the omega part of him was just gone. Now they just needed a way how to announce it to their friends and decided a simple dinner was the best way. They had enough surprised to last them for a lifetime. 

“We’ve decided to get married,” they announced when they sipped on their drinks. Just like that, plain and simple, but Oikawa freaked out. 

“Seriously? You decided to… I am so happy!” he hugged Suga, who was beaming with happiness after such a long time of feeling down. “You’re going to be a beautiful bride!” 

“I am hurt, Oikawa. I was going to be the bride, obviously,” Bokuto pretended to be really offended. “I was going to have a beautiful white dress that would complement my curves,” he made his lip wobble before Kuroo threw a pillow at him and they all burst into laughter. 

“Bro, now I’m wondering what I need to do to see you in a dress.” 

“Probably just ask. He has shown me a picture from high school where he’s wearing this bright yellow short dress. He looked really pretty.”

Bokuto turned to his mate, looking horrified. “I trusted you and you’ve betrayed me! I will never forgive you!” 

“Aww,” Oikawa said, “he’s adorable. Suga, you are so lucky to have such a cute bride.” 

“Okay, stop, stop. There will be no bride, no pictures of me in a dress, this discussion never happened! Whoever mentions it again isn’t getting invited to the wedding!” Bokuto ended the talk, but before they moved on to the new topic, Kuroo looked at Suga with hopeful eyes and he just nodded. Of course he would share the adorable picture of his mate, as he knew he wouldn’t really get angry. That was the best thing about Bokuto, he could never really get angry over something this silly no matter how much he tried to act like it. He was just too kind hearted and silly for that. 

“Okay, before we move on, I’m just saying I’ll need plus two invitation,” Oikawa announced. 

“What do you mean?” Suga furrowed his brows. 

“I might or might not be dating. Um… two people at once. Don’t ask, it’s still new. But I’m letting you know just in case,” he blushed and finished his drink.

“It’s Iwaizumi, isn’t it? I bet one of the two is him!”

**xxx**

The weather was beautiful on the day of the wedding. The sun was shining and the air smelled like flowers. The guests were chatting away, laughing, waiting a little longer for the ceremony to start. Oikawa did bring Iwaizumi and a female omega Bokuto just couldn’t remember the name of with him, confessing he has been in a threeway relationship with Iwaizumi for quite some time now. Kuroo and Terushima arrived in matching suits, looking lovingly at each other when the other wasn’t looking. There was something adorably magical about the two of them. 

Suga was in the small room, his hands shaking too much to tie his tie properly. “Tsk, damn it,” he sighed, frustrated. He was going to wear a beautiful white suit Bokuto hasn’t seen him in yet, but if he wasn’t able to figure out that freaking tie, he might as well go home now. 

“Still can’t do it?” a female voice said from the door. 

Suga turned around to see a petite alpha woman in her 50’s, although she didn’t look it. 

“Mom? What are you doing here?” his eyes welled up with tears as he quickly crossed the room to hug her. 

“I couldn’t miss my only son’s wedding, could I?” she wiped her eyes before she looked at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen. “Koushi, I am so sorry. You can’t imagine how sorry I am for not being able to see you for all those years. Since the day you left I feel like you took half of my heart with you. And I didn’t even know where you lived, your number… nothing. But when you sent the invitation, I knew I had to come, even if –“ she didn’t finish the sentence, but she didn’t have to. Suga knew well that Mother wouldn’t come, but he has been really scared she would keep Mom from coming as well. He should have known better, as it was Mom who was constantly trying to convince Mother to ease on her omega restriction rules, but in the end couldn’t bring herself to go against her own mate. “Mother couldn’t come,” she said, even though they both knew that was a lie. 

“That’s okay. I’m glad you could make it, mom. I’ve missed you,” he hugged her again. “Will you help me with this stupid tie? Please,” he asked when he finally let go, chuckling through the tears. 

“Of course, honey. Anything you need. Even if she doesn’t like it, I don’t intend to let you go again,” she took the ends of the silver tie in her hands and just in couple of seconds it was done. “Here you go,” she smoothed the shirt over his shoulders. “You look beautiful, Koushi.” 

“Mom? Will you walk me down the aisle?” he finally asked before it was the time for him to go. 

Her eyes went wide when he asked, but finally she nodded. “It will be my greatest honor, honey,” she whispered. 

-

The ceremony was wonderful. Bokuto teared up when he saw his wonderful mate walking down the aisle with a woman whose features were undeniable. She gave him a warm smile before she walked away to sit with the guests, leaving her only son with him.

They exchanged their vows, the promise of unconditional love till death does them apart and further, and put the rings on each other, simple bands of white gold. Oikawa has been given the honor of being Suga’s best man, Kuroo was Bokuto’s. Everything went so fast, yet they would remember the day forever. 

After the ceremony was over, Suga grabbed his husband’s hand and pulled him to the woman he has never met before.

“Bokuto, this is my Mom. Mom, this is Bokuto Koutarou, my husband and… my fated mate.” 

Her eyes went wide as he stared at the alpha. “The fated…” She pulled Bokuto into a hug. “I know you will take a good care of him, Bokuto Koutarou. I entrust you with my greatest treasure I’ve unfortunately haven’t treated the best and will forever regret. But now that I see he’s in good hands, I will finally be able to sleep at night.” 

**xxx**

_3 years later_

“Wait, Kaori! Don’t just run around like a lunatic! You are too fast!” Bokuto pretended to be too slow to catch the crazy laughing four-year-old. “I’m an old man, you have to go easy on me!” he laughed, suddenly making two quick steps before he scooped his daughter in his arms. “Got you!” he started tickling her and she just kept on laughing and squeaking.

“No, let me go Papa,” she kept on laughing and kicking her legs in the air. “Daddy, help me!” she squeaked when Bokuto turned her upside down. 

“Papa is too strong for Daddy! You will have to defeat him alone, baby!” Suga laughed, watching the two of them play while folding the clothes. 

It’s been a year since they adopted the orphaned girl. Her parents died in a car accident and as both families didn’t agree on the bond, none of them showed any interest in taking care of the girl. However, as soon as Suga and Bokuto saw her, they were able to find so much love for her in their hearts that they did everything in their power and soon they were able to legally adopt her. She was amazing, intelligent and absolutely bonkers, same as Bokuto. Suga often playfully threatened the alpha that if he continued to play with Kaori in such crazy manner before bed, he would lock him out of her bedroom before she fell asleep. 

“Come on, Daddy,” Bokuto called after him. “Come play with us!” 

“Hey you two,” Suga got an idea. “If you let me to finish this quickly, I’ll take you to the park, how about that?” 

Kaori squealed, “Park! Park! Park!” jumping around the room. “Papa, can I take the new scooter with me to the park? Please!” 

“Sure thing! But now let’s change our clothes, okay? Something we can get dirty and Daddy won’t be mad about it later, okay?” 

Kaori nodded and ran into her room, without a doubt opening her drawer to pick out an outfit. She loved picking her own clothes, which was something they never let her do before. 

“Koushi,” Bokuto walked over to his husband who was finishing pairing the last couple of socks. “I love you, you know that?” he leaned over to kiss him. 

“I do. And yes, you can take the remote control helicopter with you to the park,” he laughed. 

Bokuto’s eyes sparkled as he kissed Suga once more before walking to Kaori’s room to help her dress up. Suga smiled as he watched him walk away. Him and Kaori were so alike it was surprisingly easy for her to get used to the new home and Suga still sometimes found it hard to believe that he had this incredible family full of love. 

“To the park, to the park, to the park!” Kaori sang when she ran in to the living room in the play outfit she has chosen, the black leggings, a dark pink shirt with a panda and black cardigan. “Daddy, are you done yet?” she asked when she noticed he was staring in her direction but wasn’t really saying anything.

“Ah, yes,” he snapped back from his thoughts and picked her up to cuddle for a little while. “Papa wants to take the helicopter to the park. Again,” he told her and she just rolled her eyes. 

“Will he cry again when it breaks?” she asked before they both started laughing. 

“I wasn’t crying, you little munchkin,” Bokuto quickly crossed the room to tickle his daughter as a revenge, but Suga shielded her with his own body. 

“Bokuto, you were sobbing for the next hour,” he teased him some more before squeaking out as the alpha’s fingers dug into his sides, quickly finding the most ticklish places. “Run, Kaori! Save yourself!” he cried out as she wiggled away from the two of them, running around the couch so she could attack Bokuto. 

“Papa, stop it! You have to be gentle with Daddy!” she tugged at his arm. “You said we were going to the park, I want to go now, please!”

Suga quickly got up and went to change, excited about another lovely day he would get to spend with his family, hopefully he would send some photos to his Mom later. The next day they would make a trip to see Bokuto’s parents and in the next three weeks, Kuroo and Terushima’s baby boy would be born. He was happy. He was as healthy as he could be and he had a beautiful family and amazing friends. His life was perfect. 

“Daddy, hurry up!” Kaori shouted from the hall.

“Coming!” he answered and grabbed the blue cardigan from the chair. “Sorry to keep you waiting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I have started crying while writing the part where Suga's Mom comes to the wedding, just a fun fact!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: In my PERSONAL vision of the omegaverse I've set this story in male betas also CAN carry a baby. There is a small chance of it happening but it CAN happen. If it doesn't fit your imagination of omegaverse, you can just ignore the part of Kuroo/Terushima baby. As far as I know there are no omegaverse rules set in stone so.. there's that. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for kudos & comments! <3


End file.
